The Journey
by jasminesandlillies
Summary: After graduation & being dumped by Tyler, Caroline goes on a roadtrip with Elena but they get followed by Klaus & the Salvatore's. After an awkward encounter, Caroline doesn't speak to Klaus or any of the Mystic Falls gang for five years. When she bumps into Klaus again she decides she wants to go on a journey round the world with him. What will happen? A Klaroline journey.
1. Chapter 1

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_The Foo Fighters- Best of You_

Caroline stormed into her bedroom filled with rage. She was so angry that her fingers were tingling painfully, as if she wanted to throw something. That was one of the curious traits of being a vampire. Every emotion was heightened, even the bad ones, meaning that Caroline's current mood was akin to that of a murderous psychopath.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. And on the day of her high school graduation no less! The boy she thought she was in love was had been sleeping with someone else. Not just somebody either but the stupid werewolf that had helped him break his sire bond so that he could be with her. He had chosen Hayley instead. And when she had questioned him about the relationship he had just put it down to chemistry and said that that was something that they didn't have between them anymore. Her vision clouded over with red fury again as she thought back to his words.

"I'm sorry, Care. I think I'm in love with her. We've spent so much time together breaking the sire bond and we just connected. I just...I don't feel that way about you anymore. She's everything to me now."

The memory of those painful words made her lash out and before she knew it she was throwing anything she could get her hands on at the walls which she now envisioned as Tyler's stupid face. The picture of them together was thrown across the room with excessive force and smashed to smithereens in seconds. Anything that was associated with him was destroyed. The bracelet that he got her for her birthday with the beautiful charms was crushed beneath her booted foot. She used her extraordinary vampire strength to shred the shirts he had carelessly left in her room when he stayed over. She sent books flying as she kicked them off her desk and finally as her rage built to a crescendo she threw her dresser across the room splintering it in half and causing various clothes to cascade onto her littered floor. The thunderous crash brought her back to reality and she was left standing in the middle of her room flushed and breathing hard.

Slowly, she sat down on her bed among the debris and after a beat of absolute silence, Caroline began to cry. The tears flowed silently down her cheeks and saturated her face with a mixture of salt and mascara. They began to stain the lovely pale blue dress that she had bought specifically for graduation. Could she really never have any good memories of her human life? Were her attempts at leading some kind of normal life always going to be riddled with sadness and destruction? All she had wanted was an unbelievably great senior year and it had been awful. On her eighteenth birthday she had been bitten by Tyler and nearly died, her father had died, Elena had flipped her humanity switch and stolen her prom dress and now her high school graduation had been ruined because her now very ex-boyfriend had confessed he had been cheating on her for weeks! She should have known, Caroline thought to herself as her sobs wracked her body. Tyler had been pulling away from her for weeks and she had been too preoccupied with distracting Klaus to notice. God Klaus! Thinking his name gave Caroline some kind of thrill that she didn't know how to explain but put it down to her near hysteria.

After a good hour of crying, Caroline suddenly stopped and eyed her wardrobe then the clock. It was 7pm. It was 7pm at night on the day she had finally graduated high school and she was lying in bed feeling sorry for herself over a stupid boy. Screw this, she thought and leapt from her bed and into the shower. An hour later and she was dressed in her shortest and tightest little black dress and slipping on her highest black heels. She grabbed her clutch bag and strode confidently out of her room. She felt a pang of bloodlust but shook it off reasoning that she could have a bite or two at the party. Her fellow students would be too intoxicated to notice much. With her sparkle quickly returning, she left her house and glancing around excitedly ran off at vampire speed towards the Salvatore's. The whole senior class would be waiting to celebrate the end of high school and the future that held no limits.

**xoxoxo**

When Caroline entered the Salvatore's boarding house, she immediately felt better. Three boys stared at her appreciatively and she heard their hearts' skip a beat. She knew that she looked good. She looked around and could see Elena and Stefan arguing as usual and Damon lounging on the stairs scanning the young drunken women like a hunter eyes its prey. He locked eyes with her and raised an eyebrow then his glass at her, toasting her long legs and shapely breasts. She rolled her eyes at him and then made her way to the bar. She had knocked back several tequila shots and three vodka and cokes before Elena finally made her way over, her face wrinkled in frustration. Now that her humanity was back on she was far better balanced but it seemed to Caroline that she would never be able to escape being in the middle of the Salvatore brothers' and, sure enough, she clocked Stefan looking at Elena worry clouding his eyes. Elena slumped down next to her and started knocking back enough tequila that she would soon be matching Caroline drink for drink.

"What's up with you?" Caroline asked as she too pounded another drink.

Elena sighed. "It's Stefan. He thinks that just because my humanity is back on everything is perfect and he wants to get me on the bunny diet. I'm sick of being near him and his judging eyes and Damon trying to entice me back into his bed. I love them both but I need space from the two of them and living here is driving me crazy." She did another tequila shot not even wincing at the sharp taste as she sucked on the lemon.

"Hmm yeah, living with two deliciously good looking men must be so terrible." Caroline joked throwing an amused look at Elena.

Elena laughed. "I know it could be worse, right? What's got you chugging the drinks down anyway? Where's Tyler?"

Caroline sighed and filled her in and Elena hugged her in sympathy. It was quiet between them for a little while until Elena grabbed two more shots and handed one to Caroline.

"To no more men?" She asked suggestively, displaying a half smile. Caroline couldn't resist and quickly smiled back, clinking her shot glass to Elena's.

"To no more men!" They shouted in unison, downing the shots and collapsing into giggles.

The hunger niggled at Caroline again and she glanced around her. The bodies of the senior class were flushed and she could hear the pulses racing with excitement and adrenaline and the hearts' pumping sweet, delicious blood through their bodies. And there were so many people! She suspected it wasn't just the senior class that were there but almost the entire high school. After all, the after-graduation parties in Mystic Falls were legendary. Turning to Elena, she asked conspiratorially "Fancy grabbing a few bites to eat?"

Elena looked at her questioningly. Caroline normally had a huge aversion to feeding off of humans but tonight was different. It had probably been brought on by Tyler's betrayal, Elena thought. She longed for the taste of fresh human blood. It wasn't a problem for her like it was for Stefan but she still felt guilty about feeding on her friends. On the other hand, she could easily compel them to forget what was happening and they would never feel pain if she told them not to. Looking at Caroline, whose eyes were twinkling, she felt herself relent.

"Okay but we have to make we compel them to forget. I don't want Stefan to judge me even harder for being sloppy."

Caroline grinned and, taking Elena's hand, led them into the throng of people on the dance floor, quickly pressing her body against the many people surrounding her. She eagerly selected a petite brunette for Elena and herself to share. Grabbing the girl's wrist, she forced her to look into her eyes and said "You will not make a sound and you will feel nothing. While we are feeding from you, you will continue drinking and smiling and when we are done you will forget what happened and have a good time, okay?"

The girl nodded feebly and Caroline and Elena latched onto her neck, extending their fangs deeply into her flesh. The blood was positively blissful and spiked with alcohol adding an extra high. It was so crowded and everyone was so buzzed that nobody noticed what Caroline and Elena were doing to the girl, they saw only three girls getting caught up in the post-graduation atmosphere and having a fantastic time. Elena and Caroline fed until the girl's pulse began to weaken and then, with massive self-restraint, they let her go dazedly off into the crowd. Her neck was already healing thanks to Caroline conveniently slipping some of her blood into the girl's rum and coke.

They continued in this way for the majority of the night, getting drunk on alcohol and getting drunker on the alcohol in their victims' blood. They gorged on blood to intensify the high and Caroline felt as though she hadn't a care in the world. She had finished high school, she was dancing and she was drunk. She felt amazing... until Stefan grabbed her.

"You're being careless, Caroline! How could you do this with Elena? It might tip her over the edge! You've had far too much to drink...especially from the vein."

Caroline just blinked at him in a blurry haze until she felt a surge of anger. She shoved him roughly and he fell back heavily against the staircase. Her blood-binge had fuelled her strength and Stefan was no match for her.

"Do not tell me what to do." She growled, pouring herself another drink and downing it in one before reaching again for the vodka bottle. She raised the whole bottle to her lips taking deep swallows while making her way back to the dance floor to select her next victim, stumbling slightly in her inebriated state.

Stefan stared after her helplessly before a shimmering blonde head appeared. Rebekah. If anyone could help him take care of the Caroline situation it would be her. He sidled up to her and whispered in her ear "Care for a dance, my lady?" an allusion to her former position of power in medieval England.

"Since you asked so nicely, how could I ever resist?" Rebekah replied in a flirty tone.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him, Stefan and Rebekah began to dance, twirling around like professional dancers, their vampire abilities making them more graceful and flexible than normal people. Stefan murmured in her ear so that they would not be easily overheard.

"Caroline is out of control tonight. She's drinking too much and feeding on the other seniors. Lots of them. She's not taking any notice of me and I'm not strong enough to take her down because of all the blood she's had. You're the only one who can help me."

"I really don't know what you expect me to do Stefan. This is my first high school graduation party. I don't intend to miss any of it." Rebekah pouted at him.

"Please Rebekah. She's being careless and she's only doing it because Tyler broke up with her. She's stopped feeding them so they will heal quickly and she keeps lashing out at any one who gets in her way. There must be something you can do."

Rebekah regarded him haughtily but quickly softened at his pleading green eyes.

"Fine. I won't help her because I'm serious about not missing a thing but I can get someone to get her out of here and take her home." Her eyes flashed to Stefan and understanding dawned on his face. He simply nodded as she took out her phone and dialled her big brother's number. He would be most interested in the fact that his favourite vampire was suddenly single, Rebekah thought.

**xoxoxo**

Klaus was relishing the quiet and solitude of his study when his phone suddenly rang. He hissed under his breath. He loathed being disturbed when he was alone in his studio, especially when he was sketching or painting. He laid down his paintbrush and glanced at his phone seeing the name of his highly strung little sister flashing away. His landscape would have to wait then, he thought.

"Good evening, little sister. To what do I owe the pleasure? I do hope that you haven't allowed yourself to become too drunk?" Klaus answered the phone in a mildly annoyed manner. He really did hate being interrupted.

"Nik? You need to come over to the Salvatore's right this min-"Her voice was lost in the deafening roar that was the cheering of the crowd. Perhaps someone had just completed a keg stand, he mused growing more and more irritated by the interruption.

"What is it Rebekah? I don't appreciate being interrupted in the middle of painting."

"It's Caroline."

Even her name was like a gentle caress to his ears. His heart clenched with concern. Anything could have happened to her at the graduation party. It was full of leering male teenagers that were more than happy to slip something into the drink of an innocent party-goer just to 'have a bit of fun'. Suddenly he was seething with anger.

"What's happened?" He asked though clenched teeth.

"I think it would be best if you came and saw for yourself, Nik." Rebekah said before hanging up the phone.

Without another glance at his landscape, Klaus stormed out of his studio and ran at vamp speed into the night towards the Salvatore boarding house. There was only one thing on his mind as he flew through the darkened forest, becoming dimly aware of the shouts and screams in the distance.

Caroline.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline and Elena were having the time of their lives. They were on the dance floor and had most of the male seniors gathered around them watching and cheering in fascination as the lithe bodies of the two girls danced provocatively together. Although they were vampires, the strong drinks they had been consuming all night had made their vision slightly blurry and both stumbled a little when they made attempts to pour another drink. Stefan was positively seething at their behaviour. He couldn't believe they had let themselves lose control and inflicted their true nature on the people that were supposed to be their friends. He was particularly concerned for Caroline. She had never acted in this way before and as her best friend he just wanted to make her feel better. His heart felt a little pang when he saw Elena dancing with some guy on the football team, her eyes filled with laughter and her dark hair shimmering against her cream dress but when he saw the fair haired Original stealing glances at him from across the room, he knew his heart didn't belong to Elena anymore.

Elena suddenly stopped dancing and turned to Caroline who was soaking up the attention the crowd of boys were giving her, staving off her insecurities.

"Caroline! I've just had the best idea! We should go on a road trip and have some fun before we go to college!"

Caroline just stared at her, not quite comprehending what was happening as the flashing lights and loud music were messing up even her refined vampire senses due to the vodka.

"Think about it! The two of us on the road, going from state to state, no boys to annoy or upset us and we can feed and drink as much as we like without anyone judging us for it. It's perfect!"

The truth of what Elena was saying finally seeped into Caroline's brain and brought the most dazzling smile to her face, lighting up her bright blue eyes.

"That sounds awesome!"

Elena flashed a beautiful smile and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh my god! This is gonna be awesome! When should we go? And where should we go first?"

Caroline suddenly caught a glimpse of Tyler hooking up with her replacement and only took a second to give Elena her answer.

"Tomorrow morning, I don't care where I just need to get out. I need to get out of this town so bad."

Elena was ecstatic. "Yes! This is gonna be the best summer vacation ever! I'll get us some drinks to celebrate."

Caroline chuckled as her best friend sped away, grateful that she was so much more fun and happier than she used to be when she was with Stefan. This summer was going to be amazing and her mind raced with all the places they could go to. New York, San Francisco, LA. Her anticipation ignited her bloodlust again and she scoured the room for somebody to feed from. She spotted a lone girl out in the grounds around the boarding house, crying. Perfect, Caroline thought and in a split second she was next to her.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?"

The girl looked at her with a mixture of surprise and sadness on her face. "It's my parents. They just told me they're getting divorced!"

"Oh man up, you silly bitch. That happens to everyone. It happened to me and I turned out fine. Now shut up and let me feed on you."

Caroline sunk her fangs into the soft neck of poor little Ashley. Her blood tasted glorious but even though she couldn't make a sound the tears still poured from her eyes as fear and panic tore through her body. The blissful feeling came to an abrupt stop and Caroline opened her eyes to realise that she had been ripped away from her feeding frenzy and Ashley was nowhere to be seen. She was momentarily confused before she saw his lithe, muscled body skulking towards her.

"Aren't you a little old to be crashing high school parties?" she spat venomously at him.

Klaus's answering smirk made her heart flutter in ways that it shouldn't. Not when she was looking at him anyway.

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss the event you have been coveting for the last year could I, love?"

She snorted and he looked at her curiously.

"It sucked." She sighed.

Klaus frowned at her concerned. He didn't much care for trivial human conventions such as prom and graduation but he had wanted his Caroline to enjoy them because they clearly meant so much to her. On the other hand, she was immortal.

"You can always have another high school graduation, sweetheart, if you really want one."

"That's not really the point, Klaus. This was my first high school graduation and it should have been last as a human. And it's all been ruined, because of you!" Caroline snapped.

Klaus felt a burst of anger flood through him at those words. How could it possibly be his fault that Caroline had had a bad night? He hadn't been near her in over a week. The anger quickly melted away though when he caught the little sob that escaped her mouth.

"How is it my fault, Caroline?"

She glared at him with her beautiful blue orbs, tears streaming gently down her face. She didn't stay vulnerable for long though as she stalked towards him with her finger jabbing his chest.

"You were the one that turned Tyler. You were the one that caused his freaky sire bond and you were the one that forced him to bite me which made him run away to try and break it. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have met that girl and he wouldn't have fallen in love with her. He would still be with me and I wouldn't be humiliated by the fact that he cheated on me with her and has been for a very long time. I would be happy but because of you I'm not."

What was it about this blonde baby vampire that caused so much havoc with his mind and body? He felt so guilty that she was crying because of him. No matter how you looked at it, it was his fault even if it was indirectly. He wished he could do something to make her feel better.

"Caroline, you can do better than Ty-"

"Oh, I know that I can do better than Tyler Lockwood. It hurts knowing that once again I'm second best but the fact that my last day of high school has been ruined is what has made me so angry and upset. He hasn't even been here for most of the year so what gives him the right to ruin it for me? Asshole."

"Is that why you're being like this? Drinking from the vein and drowning yourself in vodka?"

Klaus knew that she was hammered. He could smell the alcohol rolling off her. If she had been human she would be dead. He wouldn't be surprised if her tears were purely alcohol. He had also noticed her aim was slightly off when she tried to plunge her fangs into that little girl's neck. If he hadn't ripped her away so quickly then Caroline would have torn her throat out. And the way she was looking at him now, as if she couldn't quite focus on him and her legs trembled ever so slightly as she fought to hold herself up.

"I just wanted to have fun, Klaus! God...what is it with you and Stefan constantly getting in my face about having fun?"

"I'm all for having fun, sweetheart, but I think you may have had enough for tonight."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him but before she could do anything more she suddenly found herself slung over his shoulder as he glided effortlessly back to her house. She didn't even have time to protest because before her drunken brain caught up to what was happening they were already on her street with her house coming swiftly into view.

"Klaus! I didn't want to go home! Did Stefan put you up to this?"

"I presume so although it was actually my dear sister that called me to say that you were in trouble. I thought someone might have done something to harm you."

She heard the steely undertone to his words and could feel his shoulders tense up beneath her abdomen. She felt a flash of guilt that she had worried him but her annoyance at being taken home against her will eclipsed it. She realised she couldn't fight against him though. He was the Original Hybrid and even if she was completely sober she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't get away from his strong grip on her body and simply propped her head up by her elbow. She could swear she heard him snigger lightly at her resignation but if he did it was too quiet for her to be sure.

"I bet you love this, don't you? Must feel like a knight in shining army carrying his damsel in distress back to her castle? For the record, I wasn't in distress and I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

This time she was sure he laughed at her.

"Well you are far more beautiful than any princess I have seen and I have seen many."

"I bet you have." She grumbled, earning another laugh from him.

He set her down in front of her door and watched her with an amused expression as she struggled to fit her key into the door. He took it deftly from her fingers and let himself into her home, ignoring her protests as she followed him in. He yanked her up again into his arms as she kicked off her heels, revelling in the surprised gasp that escaped her lips and the way her heart beat a little faster at being so close to him. Caroline didn't even bother to scold him this time. She knew he wouldn't let her go and suddenly she felt so tired that his arms seemed incredibly comfy. She restrained herself from nestling into his chest but it was tough. Klaus saw her eyes flutter closed as he made his way to the staircase. By the time he had reached her bedroom, she was fast asleep.

He looked around the room in shock as he entered it. He had underestimated exactly how angry she could get if you crossed her. Klaus pulled back the covers to her bed and gently tucked Caroline in, pushing her hair back from her face as he did so. She snuffled slightly in her sleep which made him smile.

He drew back from her so that he could survey the mess that she had created. He could tell that she had been incredibly hurt by Tyler's actions by the fact that she had apparently destroyed anything that could be connected with him. The picture of the two of them smiling lovingly at each other was smashed and the bracelet that had been a birthday gift-which in no way compared to one that he had given her, Klaus thought to himself-had been crushed to tiny shards of glass and twisted metal.

Klaus would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't glad that things have ended between his hybrid and Caroline. Now she could finally find someone worthy of her and he fully intended for that man to be him. She may not realise that she belonged to him yet but he would do everything in his power to make her his. Inwardly, he cursed himself for falling so hard and so fast for such a young vampire but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were meant to be together. He hated himself for being such a softie when he was meant to be the strongest and deadliest being of the supernatural world. But one flash of her smile, one glance into her sparkling eyes or even one self-righteous flip of her tumbling curls and he was done for. He couldn't fight it. Didn't want to.

He drew closer to her sleeping figure again, pressing the lightest of kisses to her forehead. She smiled a little in her sleep then and he hoped that it was because of his kiss but knew that he was probably just living a fantasy. He finally turned his back on her to leave her to what he hoped were pleasant dreams and he stalked off into the night.

The stars twinkled in the night sky that matched his mood which was blackening quickly.

Lockwood would pay for hurting his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Firstly, I would like to apologise as I intended to upload the next chapter sooner. I've had a lot going on the last week or so with celebrating birthdays and finishing university and with work so have been quite distracted! Thank you to everyone so far who has followed or favourited this story. It means a lot to me and reviews are very welcome! The characters belong to TVD and any lyrics used belong to the artist. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

Sunlight gently shone through the window of Caroline's bedroom, illuminating her slim figure and rousing her from sleep.

She opened her eyes and regretted it instantly when the bright sunshine almost blinded her and sent shooting pains into her head.

"Oh god...my head." She groaned. She touched her forehead instinctively and noticed how the skin seemed slightly more sensitive than normal and tingled pleasantly. How strange, she thought to herself. She sat up in bed and looked mournfully around her. The bedroom was practically destroyed which brought an onslaught of memories from the previous night. Tyler cheating on her and their consequential break up, getting absolutely trashed and fighting with Stefan and Klaus. He brought her home last night. That was kind of...sweet. Oh god. If she was thinking that Klaus was 'sweet' then she must be still drunk, Caroline thought.

Deciding that coffee and blood were definitely needed to help lessen the hangover and these weird positive feelings towards Klaus, Caroline stretched and tore herself unwillingly from her bed. The house was calm and quiet, her mother having obviously left for work and the early morning sunshine was beginning to seep into the hallways and rooms, making everything shine bright and clean. It signalled a new start and a bright future. Caroline couldn't help smiling to herself as she poured the coffee and blood into two different mugs knowing that this was officially the first day of her new life.

Her mood was simultaneously lifted and soured a little when she saw the note her mother had left for her.

_Caroline- I'm not impressed with the state you left your room in._

_Make sure it's cleaned up before I get back from work._

_Mum_

_P.S Congratulations on graduating, honey. I love you. _

Yes. The coffee and blood were definitely going to be needed if she had to deal with a semi-angry mum this evening. Downing the blood and sipping the hot coffee, Caroline instantly felt better and couldn't wait for the day to begin. She even hummed a little to herself as she danced towards the shower, deciding that cleaning her room could wait until she herself was refreshed. She had never felt so...free.

Caroline's phone was ringing when she stepped out of the shower feeling better now last night's make up was gone from her face. She smiled broadly as she listened to her ring tone:

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey! All right now and don't it feel good, hey yeah!_

"Hello!" Caroline practically sang the word. That song made her feel so happy and even though it was slightly ironic that she was a vampire loving a song about sunshine, she didn't care. Tyler and his new squeeze were very far from her mind now.

"Hey, Care its Elena. Do you remember what we talked about last night?"

In all honesty, Caroline had to wrack her brain for what they had talked about last night. There were significant chunks that she didn't remember. She remembered doing shots with Elena lamenting the men in their life, threatening Stefan and dancing. She was dancing with Elena when she turned round to ask Caroline's opinion about a...

"Road trip? Yeah I remember."

"Did you mean what you said about leaving today? Like, right now?"

Caroline surveyed her room and thought it would probably make the cleaning process easier if she was chucking most of her stuff into a suitcase. She also felt a growing excitement in her stomach at the thought of going on an all girls road trip. And she would be getting out of Mystic Falls, finally! She had rolled her eyes at Klaus's offer to show her the world but secretly she couldn't wait to get out of this small town and see everything that there was to see. What better way to start than with a road trip through America with her best friend?

"Yes I did mean it. Are you serious? Like, are you ready to go right now?"

"Oh my god yes, Caroline! I need this so bad. I can pick you up in an hour?"

"Fantastic, I'll be ready! Wait...won't Stefan and Damon be annoyed about this?"

"Oh...Stefan is with Rebekah and Damon is...indisposed."

Caroline sensed that her friend was hiding something from her but her excitement at the thought of hitting the road with the wind in her hair eclipsed that thought. She could always find out when Elena picked her up.

"Okay! I'll go pack. See you soon!"

Caroline switched on some music to listen to while she was getting packed. She selected her 'Feel Good' playlist because she felt exactly that. Good. Better than good even, she felt brilliant! There was no guilt from last night about feeding on so many people. Yeah, she probably should have been a little more careful and cleaned up better after herself but live and learn right? She knew the next time she fed she would be even better than last night and she was already proud of herself for not killing anyone when she could easily have lost control she was so smashed.

Various things were thrown into her suitcase. All of her little dresses and heels were chucked in as were her laptop and the photo album she kept under her bed filled with the photos of her friends. Sure, she wanted to get out of Mystic Falls but she didn't want to completely forget all of the friends she had made in the time she had lived here. Glimpsing a picture of Matt, Elena, Bonnie and herself during freshman year, Caroline couldn't help but smile. Despite all the bad things that had happened since they had started high school, her friends had always been there for her like she had been there for them. She wanted to hold onto that memory as she ploughed bravely into the future. Yes, the photo album was placed carefully in her suitcase among her other things. She would need it as time elapsed and in fifty years or so photos and memories would be all she had left of Matt and Bonnie.

Caroline dressed in a cute blue summer dress and a pair of nude ballet pumps, fluffing up her curly blonde locks and sticking a pair of sunglasses on her head. Sure, she wouldn't be blinded by the sun but everyone looks better in sunglasses, she thought. Even after she spent the time to sweep her room of glass and write a heartfelt note to her mother, she was ready way ahead of time and was practically bursting with impatience when she heard Elena pull up outside the front of her house.

Squealing, Caroline yanked her suitcase from her bed and flew down the stairs. It was lucky she was a vampire now. She didn't think even the strongest man in the world would be able to lift her case without breaking his back. After she had finished locking her door she turned to run down to meet Elena but stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth hanging open when she saw what Elena was driving.

Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. His pride and joy. It might be the one thing he loves more than Elena.

"Elena! What have you done? Damon is gonna go psycho when he finds out!"

"Don't worry about Damon, Caroline. I took care of him. He won't find out about this for about...hmm a day?"

Caroline's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. "You snapped his neck?"

Elena shrugged, smiling slightly. "That's what he gets when I find him flirting with some random girl and thinks he can still get lucky with me the next morning."

They laughed heartily at the thought of Damon being duped so easily. Soon, they were pulling onto the highway the sun beating down on them and the wind whipping through their hair.

"So...where to?" Elena called over the bubbly pop music that filled the car.

Caroline turned to her grinning and answered "Anywhere."

**xoxoxo**

The piercing shrieks that wrought through Tyler Lockwood's body brought the strangest, sickest smile to the Hybrid's face. Klaus enjoyed the reaction he was getting from inflicting pain on the pathetic boy. He revelled in it. He particularly enjoyed the sobbing girl in the corner of the old Lockwood estate, crying out for her 'man'. It was very poignant.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl-Hayley was it?-cried desperately.

"I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom." Klaus shrugged before sticking another white hot poker through Tyler's stomach, eliciting another scream of agony from the boy and a fresh wave of tears from the girl.

"You're...lying." Tyler gasped out, wincing with every breath.

"Excuse me?" Klaus loved it when they fought or talked back to him. It made the torture so much more satisfying.

"You're lying. You're not...bored. You're...here...because of...Caroline."

"How could you possibly think that?"

"You're in love with her. It's...obvious and you're angry that...I hurt her. That's why...you're doing this."

Klaus hated that his feelings for the girl were so obvious. It made look him weak and he hated looking weak. Although, he had to admit, he hadn't exactly been subtle. Attempting to court her in public when he knew she had a boyfriend, giving her jewellery for her birthday and dresses for when he wanted to dance with her. But it did annoy him that the Lockwood boy could see through his motives so easily and because of that Tyler was screaming again as a metal rod was inserted into one of his thighs, pinning him even more effectively to the wall of his family's cellar.

Klaus chuckled darkly as Tyler's little lady love whimpered in the corner, struggling feebly at the ropes that bound her. He had to hand it to her; she barely flinched when the wolfsbane soaked ropes burned her, leaving red raw patches dotted along her skin. She seemed to be completely preoccupied by the horror unfolding in front of her. Her tears were not her own, they belonged to Tyler. She cried only for him.

How it irked Klaus! How could his inferior create so much emotion in these girls? Why had Caroline cared for him so? Why did she not care for him? Klaus pushed that thought away from his mind almost as soon as it entered his head. He was doing this for her. One day, she _would_ care for him, he was sure of it. Even as his heart filled with hope at this, he tried to squash it out immediately. She was his weakness and he could not do anything to change it. He loathed himself for it.

"This won't...work, you know." Tyler panted.

Tyler's words didn't stop Klaus from bleeding him out over and over and over again. Weakening him in front of his new girl, showcasing the fact that he was laughably impotent against him. And the blood. There was so much of it. Klaus knew a thing or two about torture. You picked it up easily if you had lived for a thousand years and yet he had never seen this amount of blood anywhere in his exceedingly long life. There were pools of it littering the floor and filling the room with its heady smell. The red room made his head spin. This is what Caroline drove him to; dizzying heights of power and dominance, constantly wanting to prove to himself that he was still the unbeatable, indestructible Original Hybrid. He wanted to show that he could still strike fear in the hearts of the supernatural world. What better way than with an excessive display using his former right hand man?

Tyler's words cut through Klaus's brief daydream.

"She will not be yours if you keep torturing me, Klaus. That's why you're doing...this...right? To punish me. She...will...not...love...a monster." The words were barely a whisper but they were still strong and they cut through Klaus's body like a knife.

He raised the axe with a determined glint in his eye. Tyler met his gaze calmly, resigned to his fate. Hayley thrashed against the binding ropes, screaming for her love. They all knew he would do it; it was only a matter of time before the axe swished through Tyler's neck ending it all. He was about to lunge when Caroline's face crept into his thoughts. Her smile, her laugh, her sparkling eyes. He tried to imagine how she would look at him if she knew he was responsible for the death of a friend. He could only see darkness and without Caroline's light it made him...uncomfortable. The shrill voice of the weeping girl struck him like a blow to the head.

"You cannot kill him! Kill me instead, I can't live without him." She sobbed and cast a long look at her Tyler. The words, so simple and yet so strong. She reminded him of Caroline. They were polar opposites in looks but the strength, beauty and willingness to sacrifice themselves for their loved ones were exactly the same. Klaus's resolve was crumbling as Tyler's weakened body seemed to come alive again before them.

"Hayley, no! I will not let you die for me!"

How interesting these young people were. Always so willing to die for each other before they have even had the chance to live. The love that they felt for one another was so strong that Klaus felt that he would never be able to stand the weight of it in his cold, black heart. And yet he felt a glimmer in that cavern of his that grew every day, particularly when he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair or clear blue eyes.

He used to think that love was a vampire's greatest weakness but as he saw the two children before him, desperately trying to save each other, he thought that perhaps love could make two people stronger. Stunned at himself, Klaus let the axe clatter to the blood soaked floor and saw the shocked looks dance across the young lovers' faces.

"Get out of my sight, both of you. I never want to see you again. I am allowing you to live and to be with each other but if you come anywhere near Mystic Falls or any of your current friends again, I will kill you. They are mine now."

He released the girl from her prison of ropes and she guided the boy out of cellar, stumbling under his weight but bearing it all the same. Neither of them looked back at Klaus. They only had eyes for each other.

Klaus didn't know how long he stood in that small room, staring at the bloodshed he had caused for Caroline. He had been torturing the boy for the best part of a day anyway and it was nightfall when his phone rang, jolting him out of his dreamlike state. He was disappointed when he saw the Caller ID.

"I'm a very busy man, Salvatore, what with torturing and whatnot so this had better be good."

"Elena and Blondie have vanished."

"Her name is Caroline and what do you mean they have vanished?" The tension was rolling off of Klaus in waves.

"Elena used her...feminine charms to snap my neck. I've just returned from the dead and surprise, surprise Elena has stolen my car and is nowhere to be found. I went round to Blondie's to see if she was there and was informed by the lovely Sherriff Forbes that Caroline has decided to take a little trip into the unknown. It doesn't take a genius to work out that they're together, Klaus."

"Does Stefan know about this? I'm sure he would be more than willing to help you with your Elena problems, mate."

"Stefan is currently shacking up with your dear little sister. Otherwise I would not be asking you to help me. They stole my car, dude. And who knows what they'll do or _who_ they'll do in the post-graduation high."

The thought of Caroline so much as talking to another man was repugnant to Klaus and he felt a flit of fear as he wondered what trouble Caroline could get herself into. He gritted his teeth as he resigned himself to what he was about to do.

"Pack a bag and meet me outside your house in fifteen minutes. I'll pick up Stefan and then we'll hit the road. Don't test my patience by being late, Damon. I'm not doing this for you."

Damon snorted. "I wonder how shocked the supernatural world would be if they knew you were so easily swayed by a peppy little cheerleader."

"Make it ten."

The immediate termination of the conversation made it clear to Klaus that Damon knew that he was not to be tested.

Klaus sighed as he sped through the woods back to his mansion, wondering briefly he had time to rid himself of Tyler's blood before they set off on this road trip into the seemingly unknown. What on earth would Caroline do this time?

**xoxoxo**

It was early evening by the time Elena and Caroline reached anywhere that they had a particular interest in going to. The smiles on their faces could light up a room as they took in the iconic skyline and the imposing Statue of Liberty.

The City of New York had no idea what was going to hit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it although I am a bit unsure about it. Please review to let me know what you think about the chapter, the story as a whole so far or what you would like to see happen in later chapters. It would be much appreciated! Also, as a side note, I probably won't be updating next week as its my birthday and I have a lot of stuff going on which will be taking over most of my time. Thanks to everyone who has read and favourited/followed/reveiwed so far! It means an awful lot :)**

* * *

After some tense conversations and planning, Klaus and the Salvatore brothers were in Washington, DC. It had taken just over three hours for them to reach the hotel that they would be staying in until they found out some news of the girls' whereabouts and it had seemed like the longest three hours of their lives.

Stefan felt constantly on edge having just rekindled his relationship with Rebekah and he didn't relish being confined in a small space with her over-protective and temperamental older brother. Although they had formed an alliance and even a tentative friendship, Stefan still felt uneasy around the Hybrid knowing that if Klaus's mood flipped he would end Stefan without a second thought or reason. Stefan did not want to be here even though he cared deeply for Elena and Caroline. He knew that if he allowed his brother to accompany Klaus alone, Damon would surely end up dead. Additionally, Stefan didn't think he could cope with the fallout if Elena or Caroline did something to make them turn off their humanity and knew that the girls' would not be able to handle it either. He wanted to protect them as best as he could even though his mind longed to turn to thoughts of Rebekah.

Damon had spent the last three hours alternating between glaring at the road that stretched in front of them and muttering curse words and phrases such as "feminine wiles" and "manipulative little girls" under his breath even though all occupants of the SUV could hear him, much to their amusement. He was annoyed at himself for allowing Elena to successfully steal his beloved car and he had an irritating ache in his neck from where she had broken it earlier. In spite of this, he just wanted Elena back and safely by his side, humanity still intact. The combination of worry and irritation was causing him to be even more bitingly sarcastic than usual and pushing the Hybrid to the very limits of his patience.

Klaus was surprisingly calm and collected, on the outside. Inside, he was filled with conflicting emotions. He could feel the nervous energy radiating from the Salvatore's but it did not bother him. After a thousand of years of keeping the company of beings who were fiercely afraid of him, Klaus was used to people being uncomfortable around him and the brothers were no exception. He was simultaneously worried about Caroline but immensely proud of her. She had escaped her small town life and was attempting to see a bit of the world. Truthfully, he was envious that the doppelganger had the opportunity to accompany her and he did not. He attempted to push this jealous thought to one side, reasoning that they had eternity for him to show Caroline everything she had been missing.

It had been a great relief to all the men when they had finally reached Washington and were free of the tense atmosphere that had filled the small space that they had occupied in silence for hours. Now they could finally act on their plans and locate the baby vampires as soon as possible and ensure that they had not come to any harm.

"Stefan, Damon, we need to think. Where would two fresh high school graduates go on the first trip out of a small town? They haven't been anywhere outside of Mystic Falls, correct?"

Both nodded their ascent.

"They want to start seeing the world and both of them have been frustrated with the constraints put upon them by the likes of you. So, where could they have started?"

"Hey! It's not like we've kept them locked up in boxes, Klaus. They've had a much better deal compared to the hand you cast your siblings." Damon sneered.

In a millisecond, Damon was being gripped against the wall of their hotel room with Klaus's hand lodged deeply inside his chest, writhing in agony.

"Don't test me, Salvatore. We both know I only let you live because Stefan is a friend of mine and it would upset Caroline. Not that you deserve anything from her, mate."

"Always with defending Blondie. Careful Klaus, your humanity is showing." Damon managed to wheeze out, earning a tight squeeze of the heart from the angry Hybrid.

"Stop it, both of you. We are here for Caroline and Elena, not for you to tear each other limb from limb."

Stefan's statement reminded Klaus of the fact that his sweet Caroline was wandering the unknown and could easily fall into danger with her stubbornness and quick temper. Slightly resentfully, he let go of his death grip around Damon's heart causing him to slump to the panelled floor, gasping for breath.

"I need to make a few phone calls. They can only have got so far in twelve hours and I have people everywhere."

"New...York." Damon gasped out, massaging his swiftly healing chest.

"What?"

"I've got a feeling that they might be in New York. I took Elena there when she flipped the switch and she seemed to enjoy the freedom of the city. Well, as much as a soulless, emotionless psychotic vampire can, anyway. It's probably one of the first places she thought of when she met with Caroline."

"You know, Damon might be onto something, Klaus. New York is only seven hours away from Mystic Falls and it would be a great place to start a road trip. It would make sense that they would start off there unless they went the other way towards Florida."

Klaus knew they were right. It was quite likely that the two girls would go to a major city first and they were only about half a day ahead of them, meaning that they couldn't have gone ridiculously far. Luckily, he had many contacts in both New York and Florida and soon he had relayed the message that he was looking for two young female vampires, blonde and brunette, travelling together across America. Once he had ended the calls, Klaus poured himself a generous helping of whiskey, handing equally full tumblers to Damon and Stefan.

"Now what do we do?" Damon's earlier frustration was quickly returning.

"Now, we wait. It won't be long until someone finds them, especially if your hunch is right. I have many people loyal to me in New York."

The tense atmosphere quickly returned as the men resigned themselves to waiting for their girls to make themselves noticed.

**xoxoxo**

"Oh my god, Care! Can you believe we're in New York?"

Caroline smiled as Elena flopped down on the huge queen sized bed in the luxurious room they had compelled themselves at The Plaza on Fifth Avenue. One side of the room was made completely of glass, allowing them to absorb the breathtaking city skyline. Caroline could practically taste the lively city as she gazed at the metropolis from her position by the glass wall. Elena's happy giggling reflected how light and happy Caroline felt as she admired the view. The sun was beginning to set bathing everything in a pretty orange-pink glow and in places it caught the windows of buildings in such a way that it appeared like they were on fire. It was beautiful.

She couldn't wait to start exploring.

"What made you decide to choose New York as our starting point, Elena?"

Elena sat up from the bed with a shadow crossing her face. "I came with Damon and he showed me how to enjoy the city as a vampire. It was such a dark time though with my humanity off that I thought maybe I could create some new memories here, with my best friend." She smiled wistfully.

"You miss him don't you?"

At least Elena had the good grace to look slightly ashamed as Caroline called her out on her feelings towards Damon Salvatore.

"It's okay. I understand that you love him and Stefan is with Rebekah now so it's worked out well for all of you. But why would you run away from him then?"

"I guess...I was scared of how much I love him. I realised just how much when I saw him flirting with other girls last night. When I saw Stefan with Rebekah, I just felt happy for him. I want him to be happy but I don't want Damon to be happy with anyone but me. It's selfish isn't it?"

Caroline shone Elena a warm smile before taking a running leap onto the bed to join her, causing them to dissolve into laughter as Elena was jostled so much she nearly fell off.

"I think it's good that you've finally admitted to yourself how much you care for him. I'm really happy for you even though Damon is not my favourite Salvatore. It's funny because I've not really felt that way about Tyler in a long time. Sure, I'm angry he humiliated me but seeing him with Hayley doesn't even hurt me. I guess...I wished I felt that way about someone and they felt that way about me."

Elena responded by tucking Caroline in for a hug before tickling her sides in order to get her to cheer up which resulted in another loud chorus of laughter.

"Come on, we should stop being miserable! We're in New York! Lets' go out and have fun! I wonder what we have in the mini-bar?"

The sky darkened as the two friends got ready chattering away to each other about where they were going to go tomorrow and occasionally singing along to whatever was playing on the TV. They decided that they would walk through Central Park and visit the Empire State Building first because it just had to be done. The mini-bar was soon depleted of everything that had been in it and the girls were feeling slightly buzzed. By the time they stepped out onto the streets of the Big Apple dressed in super-short and super-tight dresses and heels, the sky was black with a handful of stars twinkling down on them. Neither of them missed the appreciative looks they got from various onlookers as they strolled down the streets, taking in the different sights and sounds. It was so loud! Caroline's vampire senses were nearly overcome with all the different noises that could be heard but she loved it. Excitement flooded through hair as she linked arms with a smiling Elena.

"Where we headed?" Caroline asked her friend, curiously.

"There's a bar not far from here that Damon told me about. It's exclusive to vampires and it's meant to be amazing. I think it's spelled by a witch so only vampires can see it, I think werewolves and humans are repelled somehow or something."

Caroline grinned eagerly as they tore through Manhattan. They ended up on some seemingly secluded street except for a bar that looked like it was heaving with people and pulsating with music. The funny thing was, all the humans that were walking down the street couldn't see it, their eyes simply sliding from the pet store on the left-hand side to the apartment building on the right-hand side. This must be the bar that Damon had meant. Caroline could just about make out a worn sign with ORI written on it but couldn't make out the other letters. She wondered what it could stand for but supposed it didn't really matter as long as they had a good time.

The atmosphere when they got inside was different to anything Caroline had ever experienced. In Mystic Falls, she was terrified of people finding out her secret and hurting her. She was left hidden in the dark. This bar was completely different with the vampires who were there relishing in what they were. Some held glasses filled with strong liquor whilst others had glasses brimful with blood. She couldn't believe that a place existed with such freedom for vampires. It was wonderful no longer having to hide a part of herself.

The bartender, Jamie, appraised them appreciatively and curiously before engaging them in conversation.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" It was said with a British accent and Caroline was inexplicably reminded of Klaus. God, won't that guy just get out of my head already, she thought desperately.

"Two vodka on the rocks, please. And is there any chance we can get some...B Positive if you have any?"

"Certainly, coming right up."

Although the ambience of the bar was comfortable, Caroline couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She glanced around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but still that unsettling feeling would not leave the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was just nerves from being out for the first time in the real world.

"So, where are you girls from? You are clearly not from around here or I'm sure I would remember faces as beautiful as yours."

Jamie was a shameless flirt and his accent really did do wonders for him with the American girls. He was definitely good looking with his lovely mop of dark hair, chiselled jaw and deep blue eyes. He reminded Caroline too much of Damon though which is probably why Elena was glancing up at him flirtatiously.

"We're from a little town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. We just got in today."

For a split second, Caroline thought Elena's words had triggered something in other vampire. Jamie's eyes seemed to flash with something like recognition but it was gone so quickly Caroline thought she had imagined it. His smile was still fixed in place and he laughed heartily about two small town girls being in such a big city all by themselves.

"You should be careful; you never know what beasties are lying in wait for you!" He winked at them causing them all to laugh vigorously.

A few drinks later and Caroline suddenly started to feel strange, shaky and weak. She turned to Elena to see her clutching her stomach and moaning painfully. She looked up at Jamie who was wearing a grim smile on his face. Now there was that all too familiar burning sensation in her stomach and she glared at him.

"Why did you vervain us? You're a vampire for goodness sake!"

Jamie nodded once and what looked like with regret. He waved his hands at two burly vampires in the background who instantly picked the girls up and deposited them in a back room, Jamie following swiftly. The vervain was quickly spreading through their systems and both were moaning softly in pain.

"I'm sorry ladies but it appears that someone very powerful out there is looking for you and I will be in a lot of trouble if I deny him what he wants."

He couldn't help the stirring in his stomach as he looked into Caroline's blue orbs that shone with unshed tears and the feeble body of the lovely Elena. He looked at his watch and realised it was quite late.

"I will be contacting him tomorrow to come and collect you but until then..."

His words trailed off as he injected pure vervain into their hearts and watched them sadly as it rendered them unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. I have had a really hectic week with work and turning 21 (yayyy). Anyway, this is an extra long chapter but I really hope it makes up for my absence. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think you will do too, especially as I am bringing in a couple new characters who I am sure you will love ;). Also, I would like to say a special thank you to Justine who has reviewed all of my chapters so far! Your reviews are wonderful, I love reading them as they make me even more keen to write as you sound so excited about what's gonna happen next. I hope you enjoy this one! As always, reviews are more than welcome as are follows and favourites. Will be back soon! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Damon was anxiously pacing when Klaus' phone eventually rang at nineteen minutes past seven the next morning. None of the men had slept the tension between the three of them too much to put aside to sleep for a few hours. Klaus was lounging on the sofa watching some historical documentary, chuckling darkly whenever the presenter got some fact wrong. Stefan was sitting with his head in his hands staring at the floor and Damon was pacing up and down like he had been for the last few hours. It was really beginning to grate on the Hybrid's nerves when finally, finally his phone began to ring.

As the sound ripped through the room Klaus's thoughts suddenly turned to meerkats as Stefan and Damon both looked up at him sharply in rapt attention. With that amusing line of thought, Klaus answered the phone with a smirk on his face.

"Jamie. I assume you have good news for me?"

"Yes, Klaus. You were right; they came here almost as soon as they got into the city. I slipped vervain in their drinks and now they're in one of the back rooms unconscious. The security guards bled them out to make sure they stayed weak."

Klaus growled at hearing that Caroline had been subjected to some form of torture.

"I didn't ask you to torture them." Ice filled every word.

Jamie coughed anxiously. "It was the only way I could think of to keep them down. I thought the vervain would work after the first drink but it seems they've got a kind of tolerance to it."

Klaus spared an angry glance at the Salvatores' at this comment as they shuffled nervously in front of him. "Yes, I believe they have been taking it daily so as not to be compelled by any Original vampires."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, sensing the danger had passed. " Well, they're here when you're ready to come get them."

"We're on our way."

The end of the conversation brought the brothers' standing to attention. Meerkats, Klaus thought again wryly.

"They're in New York. Let's go."

Damon exhaled in relief knowing that he was only a few hours from being reunited with Elena and Stefan looked glad that this ordeal would soon be over. Klaus too felt a sense of excitement at seeing Caroline again although he could clearly imagine how angry she would be when she found out it was his fault she had suffered from vervain. He could just imagine her folding her arms across her chest and her eyes flashing dangerously. He grinned at the thought. Caroline really did wear anger well.

As the car peeled onto the highway, all three men welcomed the relief of knowing that in a few short hours this would all be over and the girls would be safely under their protection once more.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline awoke feeling frightened and weak. She couldn't move a muscle and it terrified her. She willed herself to move even if it was just an inch but her body betrayed her and kept her pinned to the cold stone floor. She couldn't even make a sound although if she could she would be screaming in pain. Her throat burned with thirst and she lay helpless as tears streamed down her face, unable to stop their flow. She couldn't understand why a fellow vampire would inject vervain straight into her heart. They all knew that although it wouldn't kill them the pain was enough to make them want to die. She wondered who Jamie worked for although she had a pretty good idea. The hurt that stabbed her heart was worse than the vervain. Why would he want to torture her and Elena? Sure, she had yelled at him so many times she had lost count but she thought they were friends...sort of. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she imagined what would happen when he finally caught up with them. Would he kill her? Caroline tried to shake that thought from her mind but it was the only explanation for the situation she was in.

She was dimly aware that Elena lay beside her although she was still unconscious. Caroline could feel something wet and warm trickling down her arms and legs and realised she was lying in a puddle of whatever it was. It felt sticky and she realised that their captors must have bled them out. No wonder she felt so weak and paralysed. Any strength that she might have had was now pooled beneath her and Elena. How had it come to this? Just two days ago she was celebrating being a high school graduate and now she was lying in her own blood all because she had wanted to escape Mystic Falls.

A noise from outside the room distracted her from her morbid thoughts. Caroline could make out the distinct melody of a female voice and then the lower, gruffer voices of the men she assumed were guarding herself and Elena. She couldn't make out what was being said, only muffled voices when suddenly there was two distinct cracks that rang through the air and made dread settle in Caroline's heart. She envied Elena slightly, knowing that she was still unconscious and wouldn't see her death coming for her. Then she felt guilt at that thought realising that she wouldn't wish death on anyone. She could hear someone fumbling to open the door and calmly waited for death.

When the door was swung open, Caroline was momentarily blinded. The light was a stark contrast to the darkness that had engulfed her for an unknown amount of time. As her eyes adjusted she saw the silhouette of a girl illuminated in the doorway, red curls bouncing around her face as she took in the sight that lay before her. Caroline saw horror register in her eyes and realised that the predicament she was in must be worse than she first thought. The girl ran forward carrying a large bag in her hands and immediately dragged Caroline into her lap.

"I'm so sorry! If I had known it was this bad I would have tried to come sooner, I swear."

Something was shoved into Caroline's mouth and the girl squeezed it causing blood to flood directly down her throat. It was blissful and Caroline could feel her strength swiftly returning. The bag was soon empty and the girl silently handed her another one whilst trying to rouse Elena from her slumber.

"Why...why are you helping us?" Caroline croaked out as the girl shoved a blood bag into Elena's mouth.

"Jamie is my boyfriend, mate, whatever you want to call it. I love him but I don't love what he does for a living and so I try to help those that he puts in danger. I was in your position once before when some witches wanted to punish me for choosing to turn so I could be with Jamie. Someone rescued me though and sacrificed themselves. Now I try to live up to that person by doing what they could not. Helping people."

Caroline processed this whilst the girl tried to help Elena drink the blood. Elena was clearly far weaker than Caroline having had more to drink at the bar than she had.

"What does Jamie do?"

The girl's eyes flicked to Caroline exasperatedly, almost as if it was so obvious what he did.

"He works for the Original Family. This bar is called Originals, it's owned by Kol although Klaus used to have a significant input into the business until he appointed Jamie the manager in exchange for his help in locating his enemies and sharing information about them. Jamie has basically been signing the death warrants of vampires for over two hundred years."

Caroline's heart flooded with despair when she realised without a doubt that Klaus had been the one to put her in this position. She was distracted from her despair when Elena finally started to respond to the girl's ministrations and began to gulp the blood down gratefully. With a sigh of relief, the girl finally let go of Elena and started rummaging in the bag she had brought with her tossing clothes at the other two. Caroline deftly caught a pair of jeans and a top in her hands and looked at the girl confusedly.

"You don't have much time," the girl said, "Jamie has already called Klaus and he's on his way here with two vampire brothers right now. He'll be here in a matter of hours and it's important that you get out of New York if you want to avoid him."

Caroline began dressing immediately and the girl helped Elena drag on some clothes on. As Elena was finally beginning to gain some strength, Caroline realised something was bugging her.

"Does Klaus really want to kill us?"

The girl looked at her and bit her lip. "Honestly? I really don't know. All I know is that Jamie emphasised how important it was that you remain heavily guarded because Klaus was hell bent on finding the two of you. Have you done something to anger him?"

Caroline frowned. "No. Neither of us has. We only wanted to run away from our home town and have a road trip."

The girl nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. Klaus doesn't take running away lightly."

Finally, both Caroline and Elena were ready to leave and the girl handed them a large envelope filled with cash. The girls tried to refuse her but she was adamant.

"Really, it's nothing. This is barely a dent in the takings from last night. Now, what I want you to do is go back to wherever you're staying and grab your things and head to Central Park. I have a witch friend waiting for you by the Carousel. She's going to help disguise you because as soon as Klaus realises you aren't here, he's going to put the alert out for you and so it would be best for you not to look like yourselves."

The girls crept out of the dark room and into the corridor where two burly guards lay with snapped necks. Caroline raised an eyebrow at the small, skinny redhead who looked like a gust of wind would blow her away. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm nearly five hundred years old. These two only just amount to one hundred between them."

Caroline and Elena chuckled as they followed the girl to the back of the building and through a door that opened onto a back alley.

"Won't Jamie be angry with you that we managed to escape? Won't you get into trouble?"

The girl let a peal of laughter that instantly made smiles grow on Caroline and Elena's faces. She was really lovely.

"No he likes to sleep in. The night life really takes it out of him. Oh, and I won't get into trouble. I used to be a witch before I turned and even now I have some magical friends. They gave a potion that altered the guards memories of what happened before I snapped their necks to get them out the way. When they wake they'll think that they opened the room to stop you from crying and you surprised them by attacking them and taking them down. Genius, really."

This caused more laughter to erupt between the three girls before the redhead sobered up and gently shoved them to get them on their way. Before they left though, Elena suddenly turned round.

"What's your name? I can't keep thinking of you as the redhead that saved my life."

The girl grinned. "It's Jenny."

"Thank you, Jenny." The other two said in unison before flashing away into the early New York morning.

Jenny couldn't help but smile as she turned back into Originals, pleased with herself for managing to save them.

**xoxoxo**

Elena and Caroline were back at The Plaza within minutes, flashing around the lovely room that just a few hours ago they had been so happy in. Soon enough all of their belongings had been gathered and Caroline was secretly glad that they hadn't yet unpacked as it made for a quicker getaway. Ten minutes later they were waiting by the Carousel for the witch that Jenny had promised would meet them there. Both felt really uneasy, itching to get away from the Big Apple as soon as they could. Caroline was tapping her feet impatiently whilst Elena bit her lip and hid her face with her long hair, fearing that anyone would recognise her as the doppelganger and kill her on sight.

"Caroline? Elena?"

The girls turned to see the witch they assumed had been assigned to help them. They were shocked to discover it was none other than Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie?! What the hell are you doing here?" Elena screeched before running over to her friend and enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Well, I'm assuming you're the girls I'm here to disguise. Do you know Jenny?" Bonnie asked quizzically.

Caroline and Elena quickly filled her in on everything that had happened since she had left Mystic Falls. Bonnie had chosen not to go graduation getting her diploma mailed to her instead. She wanted to go and spend time with her family before getting tied down at college and wanted to experiment with her magic before she had to hide it from her new roommates.

"But what are you doing here in New York? I thought your mum was in Atlanta."

"Oh yeah, she is but I've already spent some time with her and my dad has flown to Texas on business. I was thinking about staying and going to NYU. I love it here and I'm, erm, kind of helping someone. Actually, he was dragging me here today on some kind of date. He loves the zoo. Honestly, it's like being with a giant child."

Caroline and Elena gasped in surprise. "Who the hell is it, Bon?"

And just then they heard a male British voice shouting out from across the carousel.

"Oh, Miss Bennett! I want to see the new sea lion attraction. Oh, who do we have here?"

Before any of the girls could react, the youngest Original brother was suddenly in front of them, slinging an arm around the witch's shoulders which she desperately tried to shrug off to no avail.

Panic flooded through Caroline and Elena as they took in Kol's mischievous, smirking face.

"Relax, darlings. I am not here to harm you. I am sure Sabrina here could cause me an aneurysm before I even take one step towards you."

"What the hell is this?! I thought you were dead!" Caroline was nearly shrieking at this point and people were beginning to look at her strangely. Elena too looked completely mortified.

"I'm so sorry guys. I was practicing a spell and it went wrong and then Kol was just in my house and no matter what I tried he wouldn't go away and I couldn't send him anywhere. I think the spirits have sent him back to the living world because he's supposed to redeem himself. He had some sort of note in his pocket from my Grams that said he was a pain in the backside of all the witches on the other side and that I had to take care of him. He's taken that to mean that I have to fall in love with him." Bonnie finished this little speech with a snort and a roll of her eyes.

"Well, of course that's what it means, darling. What else could they mean by 'take care of'?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Caroline and Elena to groan in horror and Bonnie to chuckle tentatively.

"Go away, Kol. I have to sort out a problem for these two and then I will meet you by the sea lions."

"Hurry then, darling. I know you want to see the penguins too and feeding time is in twenty minutes!" Kol then hurried away in the direction of Central Park Zoo.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny she was getting from her best friends.

"What was I supposed to do, guys? He begged for help and he really isn't that bad. In fact he's been really nice to me and he doesn't even feed on people that much anymore. Yesterday, we helped out in a soap kitchen!"

Caroline just shook her head and Elena looked very disappointed.

"Look, whether or not you and Kol are having a fling or whatever is not really the main problem right now. Elena and I need to get out of New York as soon as possible and we need to look unlike ourselves, can you help?"

Bonnie nodded and led them into a secluded area sheltered by trees.

"This will only last a week or two I'm afraid. After that you're on your own."

The girls nodded and Bonnie began to chant. A few minutes later, Caroline and Elena felt warmth washing over them and opened their eyes to see Bonnie looking pleased with her work. They turned to each other and gasped at what they saw. Elena's hair was no longer straight, dark brown and down to her waist but cut to the shoulders and fell in soft waves the colour of caramel with streaks of red. Her chocolate brown eyes had faded to a soft hazel colour and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose. She had shrunk an inch or so and her neck was slightly longer. Caroline's hair was longer and poker straight. It was no longer the colour of sunshine but a rich medium brown with golden highlights. Her blue eyes had changed dramatically to a dark brown and she too had shrunk a few inches. Subtle differences that would allow them to pass through airport security without any hassle but enough to ensure that anyone on the look-out for them would not confuse them for the normal Caroline and Elena.

Pleased with the results, the girls hugged Bonnie gratefully.

"Really, it isn't a problem. Just make sure you keep it quiet about Kol, okay? I'm not really sure what's going on right now but I think if Klaus or Rebekah find out he is still alive he will easily go back to his old way of life. Call me when you're safe anywhere else."

The girls nodded before giving her one final hug and dashing off back to Damon's car. About half an hour later they were in JFK having ditched the Camaro somewhere in Brooklyn and making a mad dash to the airport. They were perusing flight times with huge grins on their faces, grateful to be alive and still able to go wherever they wanted.

**xoxoxo**

It was a mere four hours drive from Washington to New York but as the Hybrid and the Salvatore brothers entered Originals, the excitement in the air was palpable as if those four hours had lasted a lifetime. Jamie greeted them with open arms, a smile and three glasses of the finest whiskey.

"Klaus! It is great to see you! I hope you are well?"

"Much better for being here, Jamie. Now where are our girls?"

Jamie grinned. "Follow me."

The men followed Jamie down a few corridors before he stopped suddenly outside a room where two burly vampires were picking themselves up off the floor, rubbing their necks.

"What the hell happened here?" Jamie shouted at them, causing them to cower and shake.

"We were, um, we were guarding the door like you said, sir. But the brunette one kept wailing and screaming and so we opened the door to silence her."

Damon growled at this but Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"Then the blonde one came out from nowhere and...Well, I guess she must have broken our necks because that's all I remember before waking up just now."

Klaus stepped forward and spoke with pure venom in his voice.

"So, let me get this right. You incompetent idiots have lost the two baby vampires that I have travelled all the way from Virginia to find?"

The vampires shuffled awkwardly and mumbled something that resembled the word 'yes'.

Klaus sighed. "Well, I suppose you only have yourselves to blame for what happens now."

The two vampires didn't even have time to react before their hearts were thudding against the floor and their bodies were crumpling. A squeal erupted from behind Klaus and they all turned to see a short redhead behind them regarding them with fear. Jamie groaned inwardly, hoping that his love would not anger the Original Hybrid.

"Ah, Jenny, isn't it?"

Jenny nodded curtly, trying to keep the fear off of her face.

"You didn't happen to see where the two ladies who were being kept here went did you?"

"No, I've been shopping on Fifth since this morning." And she held out her many shopping bags as proof. Klaus grumbled at the evidence that cleared her name but couldn't shake the distrustful feeling he got when he looked at her eyes which appeared to be sparkling with triumph.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Damon asked indignantly and Stefan realised, not for the first time and certainly not the last time, how much he just wanted to go home. He couldn't deal with the tension between his brother and his friend anymore.

"What we did last time. We'll wait them out until they appear again. But I'm going to need the biggest bottle of bourbon you have Jamie to help me get through it."

Jamie scurried off and came back with two large bottles of bourbon and three glasses, setting them down in a slightly comfier room than the one they had just been in. Chugging down a glass quickly, Klaus closed his eyes in frustration and tried to block out the noises coming from the eldest Salvatore who was now lamenting the fact that he was no closer to getting his car back.

"What car did you say it was?" Jenny asked curiously, phone in hand.

"A 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. I can't believe they stole it, Elena knows how much that car means to me."

"Oh, well I think I can help you there. My friend just text me saying there was a car dumped in the middle of Brooklyn. It sounds like your one, its blue right?"

"Yes. Goddammit! Elena and Caroline dumped my car in _Brooklyn_? I will stake them myself when I get a hold of them!" Damon was yelling now and gesturing wildly at an amused Jenny. Another example of his overly emotional side which he only allowed Elena to see.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Come on, I'll take you to get it if it will stop you whining!" Jenny laughed. She was beginning to like Damon and his excessive personality even if Klaus made her feel uncomfortable and Stefan was yet to break out of his broodiness. Damon and Stefan followed her out leaving Klaus alone to stew in his thoughts.

He didn't have time to wallow for long as his phone rang slightly later. As he saw the Caller ID his heart leapt a little.

"Sweetheart, how nice it is to hear from you."

"Hello, Klaus. I hear you have been following us to New York and yet you deny the fact that you're a psycho stalker?" Even though her voice was laden with sarcasm and malice he couldn't help but be affected by its musical quality.

"Well, I thought we had agreed that I would be the one to show the world?"

"No. You agreed that, I'm pretty sure I told you to leave me alone."

"Not a chance, sweetheart."

"Whatever. Can't you just back off for a while so I can have fun with one of my best friends?"

"I could do but the thought of you out in the world with only the doppelganger to help you does not sit well with me."

Caroline sighed. "Her name is Elena and we can handle ourselves just fine."

"I'm sure you can but I would feel better if it were me by your side."

"Not a chance, _sweetheart." _She repeated his words from earlier and he could practically see the grin that he was sure was gracing her face.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "When will you let me catch you, Caroline?" He murmured quietly into the phone.

"Perhaps one day." She said softly and his heartbeat picked up rapidly.

"You know I won't stop until I find you."

"Good luck with that." She said before hanging up, leaving Klaus to sit in silence contemplating their conversation. He sipped his drink a little more, his thoughts occupied with images of the sunny vampire who had unintentionally captured his heart. Klaus pondered her last words, wondering how much luck he would actually need to find her. He hoped he would find her soon.

**xoxoxo**

After hanging up the phone, Caroline strode over to Elena who was standing in the queue for the flight they were about to get on. She almost walked straight past her. Elena with near blonde hair was something that would definitely take getting used to. They grinned at each other as their flight was announced.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 126B to San Francisco. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Boarding will begin in approximately five minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first of all my apologies for taking so long to update! I'm not American and I have never been to America so I had to do a lot of research to write this chapter and I really hope it fits in well and you enjoy it! Also I've spent the last few days watching season 2 of TVD because I wanted to get better characterisation which I hope pays off in this chapter. I really enjoyed watching the season again and it was really interesting to see how Klaus was introduced in the beginning. I think he is very different now compared to what he was like when doing the sacrifice in season 2 and I'm hoping to eventually get season 2 Klaus in this story (eg: very dark) but we shall see how it progresses!**

**Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS! They made me so very, very happy and I am so glad you are enjoying the story so far. Basically, this is my own little thing that will be tied to the show in some ways but a lot will not. For example, I won't be introducing Silas or the cure etc. However, we will be seeing a bit of Hayley in this chapter and please let me know what you think of her because I know she gets a lot of hate on the show and I actually think she's a great character. I am looking forward to The Originals (please don't hate me!)**

**I do not own TVD or any of the characters, places or songs mentioned in this story.**

**Please point out any errors to me! I hope you enjoy the chapter, its the longest so far! And please follow, favourite or review! It is all very much appreciated and never fails to make me smile. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Klaus' conversation with Caroline and there had been no news of the two vampires since. No one had seen them, they hadn't contacted anyone and there wasn't even a trail of bloody corpses to follow, much to the relief of Stefan and disappointment of Klaus.

They had hoped that the girls would have been found by now and the continuous feeling of not knowing had become a strong source of frustration to everyone. Damon and Klaus were constantly at loggerheads and Stefan was struggling to mediate between them. This was how Klaus had found himself drinking heavily and alone at midday. He was beginning to wonder why he had bothered setting out on this mission in the first place the elder Salvatore was irritating him that much. But horrid thoughts of a certain blonde vampire lying staked in his arms reminded him of why he had so readily agreed to this godforsaken journey.

As much as he hated it, the thought of Caroline being harmed angered and-dare he say it-frightened him. Yes, it did irk him that he couldn't rid himself of these 'feelings' that he had for her but a small part of him never wanted them to go away.

Nevertheless, Klaus felt powerless, which was something he wasn't accustomed to. And he hated it.

So while the two brothers wandered around doing God knows what, Klaus sat alone in Originals pouring glass after glass of bourbon in an attempt to bury his emotions. The solitude was not meant to last however.

"Hello, brother."

Klaus turned and almost dropped his drink in surprise. He expected that kind of greeting from Rebekah, who had flown into the city to be with Stefan, or even Elijah who could pop up at the most inconvenient of times, but not Kol. Kol, his little brother who was supposed to be dead and trapped on the Other Side for all eternity.

"I must be much drunker than I thought." Klaus sighed, tipping back and emptying the glass into his mouth.

"No, Nik , you're not drunk, I am real." Kol happily informed the Hybrid with a wide smile gracing his handsome features.

"Ah, but you see you are supposed to be dead, therefore I must be drunk and imagining you stood before me and this pleasant albeit odd conversation that we are having, brother."

Kol chuckled slightly before signalling to the bartender to get him a drink.

"It's a bit complicated, Nik. Yes, I died and yes I was on the Other Side for quite some time. However, you know that I love to have fun and cause chaos. The Bennett witches did not seem to like me very much or my attempts at making life beyond the grave a little bit more fun."

Klaus laughed, still unsure as to whether he was drunk and dreaming or not.

"So, they sought a way to be rid of me," Kol continued, "I can't imagine why, I'm so charming. When little miss Bonnie Bennett needed some help from her ancestors in casting a spell, she got quite the surprise when I suddenly appeared in front of her. They informed her that I was meant to redeem myself and she was supposed to take care of me." Kol finished sipping his drink.

Klaus frowned. "So, you're alive and the Bennett witch is meant to be keeping an eye on you? If that is true where is the little witch?"

As if on cue, the Salvatore's burst in through the entrance to the bar, Damon dragging a rather irate looking Bonnie behind him whilst Stefan apologised profusely to the back of her raven hair.

"Look what we found lingering outside?"Damon said in a sing-song voice laden with malice as Bonnie continued to struggle in his arms.

"I'd let go of her if I were you." Kol was suddenly in front of Damon with a look of black fury on his face and gently tugging Bonnie into his arms.

"You're supposed to be dead." Damon snapped whilst Stefan looked on in disbelief.

"Well, technically, we're all dead, mate." Kol smirked.

"Yes, well we were all kind of hoping your death would remain permanent." Damon sneered.

As the two men squared up to each other, Bonnie just rolled her eyes and suddenly all that were present other than Kol and herself were curled up on the floor groaning in pain.

"As powerful as ever, darling." Kol grinned before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly the groaning ceased and the others were left panting and glaring in Bonnie's direction. She simply crossed her arms and stared them down.

"Well, you grabbed me and dragged me here so what do you want with me?" She snapped.

"We wondering if you could do a locator spell for us." Stefan asked politely, rubbing his temple.

"Let me guess, to find Elena and Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, why do you know where they are?" Klaus demanded hurriedly.

"No, I do not. I helped to disguise them to get them out of town but I have no idea where they are now."

Klaus frowned. "Why would you disguise them?"

Bonnie laughed without humour. "They were running from you because they think you're trying to kill them!"

"What? We're not trying to kill them! We're just worried about them because they ran away." Damon shouted.

"Oh really? Then why did they had vervain injected into their hearts and were bled out over and over again to ensure that they could not move?"

Klaus sighed. "That was an unfortunate turn of events. We weren't here to stop that from happening but rest assured that it is not my intention to kill either of them. We simply want to find them and make sure that they are safe."

Bonnie glared at him and he felt his irritation rising. He would have to kill someone later to vent his anger. He approached her until they were practically nose to nose and was satisfied to see a touch of fear in her eyes. He smirked evilly at her.

"Now, witch. I know that you have dabbled in unnatural magic in the past and I know how much power you are capable of. Surely, you can perform a simple locator spell to find your friends?"

"I do not touch that magic anymore," Bonnie responded quietly, "and it would not work anyway. I cannot use a locator spell on them because technically they are dead. If I did try to locate them, the spell would only direct me to where they were last alive, this would be Mystic Falls. And I'm pretty sure they will be very far away from there."

Klaus growled. Another one of their plans dashed and he was becoming increasingly annoyed with the lack of progress. And he didn't know how much more time he could spend with Damon without ripping his head off, especially now Rebekah was in New York and occupying Stefan's time.

Kol sensing the dark direction Klaus' mood was taking quickly took control of the situation.

"Come now, brother. Why don't we go have some fun, just like old times? Where is dear sister? She could come along too."

He clapped a hand to Klaus' shoulder and led him out of the bar, catching a warning glance from Bonnie.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be good." He winked seductively at her causing her to roll her eyes and blush slightly.

Leaving the Salvatore's to deal with Bonnie's rage at being manhandled, the two Mikaelson brothers exited the bar to terrorise the majority of downtown New York.

**xoxoxo**

There was something comforting about the cold metal that pressed into Caroline's bare feet as she stood over seven-hundred-and-fifty feet in the air. Even though falling from such a height wouldn't actually kill her, the feel of the strong metal underneath her feet reassured her. She and Elena had been in San Francisco for two weeks and Caroline had quickly discovered that her favourite pastime was standing atop the Golden Gate Bridge to gaze at the stars or look across the Pacific Ocean. The view was incredible and it represented so much that had eluded Caroline for so long. When she was alone, like she was right now, she thought back to those words that Klaus had said to her when she was dying. Watching the sun set on another day in the city that she was sure would become one of her favourites, Caroline realised that she really could have all of it and she could have all of it forever.

Forever. Such a daunting word. Such a long time. But deep down, Caroline thought forever would never be enough.

A slight movement of the wind alerted her to Elena's presence.

"You're getting much better at the jumping thing." Caroline grinned, turning to her best friend.

"Yeah, finally. I must be the slowest learning vampire in the world. I can't believe it's taken me two weeks to be able to jump to the top of this bridge without falling on my face." Elena grumbled making Caroline giggle.

"It is really high though. And totally worth the jump."

"Definitely. It's amazing up here."

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, taking in the view and getting lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you get a car?" Caroline finally asked.

"Yeah, I drove it here. Our stuff's in the back, ready to go when you are."

Caroline nodded. Bonnie's spell to disguise them had lasted just over a week but now the girls' were back to looking like themselves. Truthfully, they preferred being back to normal. Barely being able to recognise yourself in a mirror turned out to be quite disconcerting. The disguises had worked though. Although they hadn't bumped into any vampires that were just out and about, whilst visiting the tourist attractions they had recognised the tell-tale signs that a vampire was present. People wandering round with slightly dazed expressions and adjusting the scarves around their necks even though it was summer. The girls had no idea if these vampires were connected to Klaus and could have them captured and tortured again and were glad that they were disguised.

But now they were back to normal and it was time to leave.

Caroline was really going to miss San Francisco. It wasn't nicknamed 'Everybody's Favourite City' for nothing. They had done so much in just two weeks. Toured the city by cable car, visited Alcatraz, walked and skated through Golden Gate Park, checked out the sea lions at Pier 39. The sea lions had been a personal favourite for the girls as the creatures kept shoving each other off of the docks causing them to harrumph in indignation. It reminded them of the Salvatore's and their habit for squabbling. They had even been whale watching and went to the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. They had been surprised at how much they enjoyed doing all of those things. Although most of the things they had seen and done could be called typically touristy, they had done other things too, finding rare spots that only vampires could access with ease.

Yeah, she really was going to miss being here. It was the first place where she had felt happy in a long time. Sighing, she pulled out her camera and flung her arm around Elena who looked at her curiously.

"Come on 'Lena. I want one more photo of us here. How many people can say they stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and got photographic proof?" Caroline winked.

Tilting the camera up, Caroline took the shot, the flash illuminating their smiling faces. The end result was wonderful. They both gazed happily into the camera with the bridge stretching out behind them, cars like ants and lights twinkling. Perfect.

"I guess we should get going then."

Sending a last, long, lingering look around her favourite place, Caroline jumped from the top of the bridge to the pedestrian path, swiftly followed by Elena, grateful that it was now dark and no one would see them.

A few minutes later and they were leaving San Francisco in the car Elena had managed to compel from some teenage boy. They didn't have a destination in mind; they were just going to see where the open road would take them.

**xoxoxo**

Klaus let out a sigh of ecstasy as the limp body of the girl he was holding fell to the dirty floor of the dark alley he was standing in. Blood dribbled down his chin and he rubbed it away with his fingers before sucking them dry to ensure nothing escaped him.

"Did you really have to kill her, Nik?" Rebekah looked at him contemptuously from her leaning spot next to Kol who smiled slightly. Both of their victims were sitting and staring blankly at the wall, puncture wounds oozing slightly at their necks.

"I was in a bad mood. Now I am not."

Rebekah just sighed before strutting off into the night. Kol picked up the body and dumped it unceremoniously into a dumpster, looking carefully at her face.

"She has blue eyes."

Klaus grunted, unconcerned.

"And blonde hair. She looks very familiar..." Kol trailed off.

"Leave it, Kol." Klaus said trying not to let his anger seep into his contented post-dinner bliss.

"You really cannot shake her can you?" Kol was in utter disbelief. He'd known his brother for over a thousand years. Granted, he had been locked in a coffin for a good century of that but not once had he seen his older brother fall so hard for a woman. Klaus had been the champion of bachelors and was always saying how much he believed that love was a weakness and that vampires cannot feel.

"She is in my every thought." Klaus replied shortly, before swiftly following Rebekah.

Kol glanced at the dead girl again and felt a genuine pang of remorse for her death. He really was changing. God, that Bennett witch is going to be the death of me, he thought.

Following after his siblings, Kol thought that it was nice that they were getting along again. Perhaps this Caroline Forbes could be good for his big brother after all.

**xoxoxo**

Eventually, Elena and Caroline ended up New Orleans. It wasn't where they had intended to go but it's where the road had taken them. They drove through LA, Arizona and Texas to eventually wind up there.

It had taken them two weeks, having stopped in LA to do some celebrity stalking. Caroline now proudly owned pictures of herself with Jennifer Aniston, Tom Cruise and Julia Roberts and Elena had had her hand kissed by none other than Johnny Depp. LA had turned out to be almost as good as San Francisco and yet Caroline couldn't get over the idea that all these wonderfully talented actors and musicians that lived there were only trapped by their own celebrity. You couldn't go a day without seeing some poor celeb being hounded by the paparazzi, being chased. It was eerily similar to the life that they were living at the moment, constantly on the run from someone who was always trying to catch them.

Nevertheless, Caroline and Elena had enjoyed LA. They had lounged on top of the Hollywood sign giggling about the things they had done that day and famous people they had met, watching at the places below them transformed into a blanket sewn with stars. They had caught a couple of dance shows which fascinated Caroline as she had dreamed of being a dancer since she was little girl, hence her devotion to cheerleading. They had even seen some urban art and architecture as well as going out every night to different clubs and bars. The comedy clubs turned out to be their favourite and the girls would often return to their hotel crying with laughter. LA was certainly enjoyable; it just lacked the freedom of San Francisco.

Next was Arizona, which was quite a shock to the both of them. Mystic Falls had often been hot but they weren't used to the pure, scorching, dry heat that prickled their skin in Arizona. And not only that, it was humid. Although the weather could be uncomfortable, Caroline and Elena still managed to do so much stuff that they had never even dreamed of doing before they left Mystic Falls. They flitted up and down the state seeing the Grand Canyon, Hoover Dam and Saguaro National Park. When they went to Havasu Falls they decided to go for the horseback option and it had been incredible. The waterfall was beautiful and Caroline loved the fact that she got to go riding again, something she hadn't done since her father left.

Then they drove through Texas, stopping briefly in Austin, Dallas and Houston. Caroline was particularly fond of the Texas State Aquarium although Elena much preferred the Houston Zoo, preferring land animals to aquatic ones. Although they both loved the shopping in East 6th Street in Austin and getting up close to a real live rodeo.

Caroline had never felt more alive than in the past few weeks she had spent with Elena. Sure, they had got off to a rocky start in New York but by seeing everything that just America had to offer, she literally couldn't wait to get out and see the world. The happiness that came with road tripping across a country with your best friend was causing her to reflect on everything that had happened in the past two years. They really had suffered too much crap with Katherine's meddling and the sacrifice but when she thought about it, they had all been through crap as humans too. Her dad left, Elena's parents dying and then her own father dying. They had been forced to grow up so fast when really they were still only teenagers. Finally having the opportunity to do something other than cheer for Mystic High was something Caroline was very grateful for.

This was how they ended up in New Orleans. The girls figured if a place was nicknamed 'The Big Easy' it should be relaxing and fun. For the first time since they had left New York, they allowed themselves to chill.

Not knowing where was a good place to go, Elena and Caroline strolled down the streets before finding a lively looking bar on Bourbon Street. It was absolutely rammed with people and live music, providing the perfect place to unwind and have fun after a long day of travelling.

"That drive was a killer. I need drinks!" Caroline clapped and soon enough the two of them were downing shot after shot. A group of frat boys joined them not long after and suddenly the girls found that all of their drinks were being paid for. The boys were charming and sweet but Caroline and Elena both knew that they weren't going to get anywhere with them.

A few hours later and Caroline was pretty certain that she was hammered. She felt relaxed and happy and couldn't keep the smile off her face. Right now they were involved in a game of truth or dare and some guys had just taken body shots off of them. Elena and Caroline were still giggling at having salt licked off their necks.

"Okay, Caroline! Truth or dare?" Elena giggled.

"Hmm...Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to get on top of this table and dance your own version of S&M!"

"Elena! That's like the most sexually promiscuous song known to man!"

"Ha-ha! Yeah I know, now do it!" Elena grinned.

With a sigh, Caroline clambered not too gracefully on top of the table they and the lads were crowded around. As she began to dance provocatively, the boys began to whoop and cheer. They might as well have their tongues lolling out of their mouths; she thought wryly, they're like dogs in heat. As she started getting really into the song, a voice that she thought she would never hear again broke into her thoughts and made her stand stock still.

"Caroline?"

A familiar pair of brown eyes locked with her own.

"Tyler?"

**xoxoxo**

Since the incident with the girl in the alleyway, Klaus had become even more deadly and bloodthirsty, leaving his little brother and sister to clean up his messes. The last two weeks had been a blur of blood, alcohol and dead bodies. Kol couldn't help but notice every girl Klaus selected bore some resemblance to Caroline. Blonde hair, blue eyes and musical laughter. It was creepy really, how he murdered these girls that looked like the girl he loved. But Kol and Rebekah knew he only did it because he wanted Caroline back and these girls gave him the peace of a brief moment of having her in his arms. Caroline plagued his every waking thought.

Even Stefan was worried about him and Damon too was more prone to flying into a rage than normal. The three of them anxiously waited for news that would placate their brothers and bring a stop to the destruction that they were causing to everyone that surrounded them. Luckily, Kol had kept Bonnie out of the loop knowing that she wasn't ready to be fully introduced to the Mikaelson family ways just yet. And she would probably find a way to kill Klaus for his body count.

News about Caroline and Elena could not come soon enough.

**xoxoxo**

"Tyler?"

Oh this could not be happening. Why on earth was Tyler Lockwood in a bar in New Orleans? Clearly, someone really enjoyed seeing Caroline humiliated and flustered. Otherwise the ex-boyfriend who had cheated on her would not have walked into the bar where she was drunk off her face and dancing on tables.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Caroline retorted haughtily.

Tyler frowned at her tone. "I'm here with...Hayley. She wanted to find out more about her parents. Apparently, her family is descended from a specific werewolf bloodline and the pack resides in Louisiana. Hey, are you here with Klaus?" The last part of his statement was hurried and fearful, causing Caroline to look at him in confusion.

"No, why would I be with Klaus? Elena and I are on a road trip for the summer."

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. "I just thought that after we broke up..."

"What? That I'd jump into bed with the next person to show me some interest? I'm not that shallow, insecure little girl any more, Tyler. I'm here with Elena. We decided we wanted a break from Mystic Falls and thought we'd take a trip."

"Okay, okay, Caroline, calm down. Look, why don't we have a drink? Sort some things out. Me and Hayley are sitting over there. Bring Elena with you."

Elena and Caroline shared a glance before following him to the table where Hayley was sitting, smiling at them as they came over with beers in their hands.

"Hello, Caroline, Elena." Hayley smiled warmly at them, no trace of discomfort or nervousness unlike what Caroline was feeling.

"Hello, Hayley."

As it turns out, none of them should have been worried. After an awkward exchange of pleasantries and apologies to Caroline, the four of them were actually having quite an enjoyable night. Hayley turned out to be surprisingly kind and funny; Caroline couldn't help but like her. She couldn't miss the way Tyler looked at Hayley with such adoration and respect and Caroline saw the same feelings reflected in Hayley's eyes and smile when she looked back at him. It made Caroline feel...happy. She was glad that Tyler had found someone that could make him look at someone the way she had always wished to be looked at. Klaus' ocean coloured eyes popped into her mind for a split second before she shoved the image away, returning back to the conversation at hand. It was nice being able to be friends with Tyler again. She had missed how easy it had been just to be friends.

"So, Tyler tells me you're looking for your family, Hayley. Have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm meeting with a witch tomorrow who knows how to contact the werewolves here. Hopefully, they will have some kind of idea of what happened to my parents."

"Awesome. It's weird, I didn't realise that New Orleans was such a supernaturally active place."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, the whole French Quarter knows about the supernatural. There are a lot of witches here. It's pretty cool actually as it means we don't have to hide anymore. Hey, do you guys want some more drinks?"

All the women nodded their agreement and Tyler got up to join the long queue at the bar, Hayley staring after him lovingly before Elena excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Erm...I don't want to risk ruining the evening but I can't help but wonder why you're so cool with me being here? I would be totally uneasy having my boyfriend hanging out with his ex-girlfriend."

Hayley smiled at her. "How much do you know about werewolves, Caroline?"

"Not much," Caroline admitted, "just that you have to kill someone to trigger the curse, the transformation is painful and horrible, a bite can kill a vampire and wolfsbane is toxic. That's about it really."

Hayley nodded. "The thing about werewolves is that although we are human, we are very animalistic especially when it comes to our relationships with other people. Like other animals, when a werewolf finds its mate, we mate for life and nothing will stand in the way of that. I know what Tyler and I did was wrong because you were in the picture but he is my mate like I am his. We couldn't fight the instinct. We were meant to be together and there was nothing we could do about it. Now we'll be together for the rest of our lives and there is no one else nor will there ever be anyone else for each other. So, I'm not uneasy around you because I know that I am Tyler's mate and he will never look at anyone the way he looks at me."

"Wow." Caroline breathed.

Hayley chuckled. "Yeah, it's a pretty intense experience but you just can't fight it. I think vampires are similar to us in a way. Often, when a vampire finds their mate their goals become a single goal of making that person happy above all else. And like werewolves, they will do anything to have that person at their side for eternity. It can be difficult to accept your mate though because your emotions are heightened and therefore anything is more intense and hard to process which can lead to turning off your humanity."

Tyler came back with their drinks and the conversation was effectively ended, although Hayley kept throwing knowing glances in Caroline's direction which confused her and brought up unwanted thoughts of dimples and mesmerising eyes. Again she shoved those thoughts away, not wanting to think about _him _and the mixed up way that he made her feel. It was late when Tyler and Hayley decided to leave.

"It was great to sort things out with you, Care," Tyler said as Hayley went to grab her coat, "I feel terrible about everything that happened-"

"Ty, seriously, don't worry about it. It sucked when it happened but Hayley explained what happened and I am happy for you."

"Thanks, Care. That means a lot. I'm really happy with her. I think she makes me better, kind of like you and Klaus." He smiled gently at her.

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Still obsessed with Klaus, I see?"

Tyler laughed. "No but I think you'll understand one day." He said knowingly and receiving a quizzical look from Caroline in response.

"Well, goodbye Caroline and good luck with everything. Hopefully, we'll get to see you again one day." Hayley said with a grin and slipping her hand in Tyler's.

"Bye, guys!"

But as Caroline watched them smile and laugh with each other as they left the bar, travelling into their perfect piece of forever, she had the distinct feeling that this would be the final goodbye from Tyler.

"Hey, 'Lena? Do you wanna feed?"

"I thought you would never ask. I'm starving!" Elena grinned.

**xoxoxo**

It was quiet in the side street that was deserted of people other than Caroline and Elena and the college boy they had found that would willingly let them feed on him. It was an odd place, New Orleans. Caroline never thought she would find someone who would willingly let her feed on them. But here stood a smiling college boy whose eyes grew droopier as they drained him.

The blood was glorious, soothing the burning itch in her dry throat. It was the most wonderful feeling bringing a sense of euphoria that couldn't be compared with anything else. Caroline drank long and deep, ignoring the attempts of the boy that was suddenly scared and trying feebly to throw her off.

"Caroline!"

Caroline dimly heard Elena call her name but it was hard to focus on anything other than the blood flooding down her throat and filling her up.

"Caroline! Stop!"

The boy was becoming weaker and weaker in her arms, no longer moving at all. Suddenly, Caroline was yanked away from her feeding frenzy and the boy fell heavily to the ground.

"Caroline! What have you done?" Elena looked at her in horror causing her to look at the boy who was lying motionless on the ground.

Panic, guilt and shame flooded through Caroline as she took in the sight of her victim on the ground.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" In a flash she was by his side shoving her slashed wrist in his mouth causing her blood to pour down his throat.

"Please wake up, please wake up!" Caroline gasped tears in her eyes whilst Elena stood sobbing over them both. The boy didn't move.

"No! Do not die on me!" Reaching to his chest, Caroline quickly administered CPR, desperately hoping she wasn't too late. Still there was no movement.

"Caroline...stop..."

"No!" She yelled, willing this boy to wake up and let this nightmare be over. Then she heard it. The faintest heartbeat but it was there. He was alive.

Sobbing with relief she shoved her injured wrist back to his mouth and watched gratefully as he slowly began to drink her blood.

Both girls looked at each other knowing they had gone too far this time. When the boy sat up fully awake again they disappeared into the night, leaving him stunned and confused.

Back at the hotel, Caroline began to sob with Elena holding her tightly.

"I nearly killed someone...I nearly killed someone..."

"Shh...It's okay. He's fine, he's alive and he is going to be absolutely fine."

"That doesn't matter, 'Lena! I nearly killed him and I haven't done that since I first transitioned! Why did I do that?"

"Caroline, look at me," Elena gripped her tightly, "We all make mistakes. Luckily, that guy is going to be absolutely fine because you have wicked CPR skills and saved him. We'll just take a break from feeding on people for a while and stick to blood bags for now."

Caroline nodded, dazed and allowed Elena to undress her and put her to bed.

Soon enough she heard Elena's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Staring at the ceiling she let the tears of guilt flood down her face. What had made her do that tonight? She shouldn't have lost control like that. It was stupid. Like she was before she started learning with Stefan how to control the urge to kill. It would not happen again. She would make sure of it. Why had she done it though? Was it something Tyler or Hayley had said? But they had been perfectly nice, that couldn't be it. That oh so familiar smirk swam into her vision again and she knew why she had done it. She was too busy bottling up her conflicted emotions and she had lost control.

It would not happen again.

**xoxoxo**

For the first time in a month, Klaus' phone began to ring. Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie began to look at it and him expectantly. Damon nearly tore his throat out for not answering it quickly enough. He hoped it was good news.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Klaus it's Marcel. I've found your girls."

"This had better not be a joke, Marcel."

"No really, they're in New Orleans. They were at a bar last night when they bumped into one of the volunteers. He allowed them to feed on him and the blonde one nearly killed him."

This surprised Klaus. "What?"

"Yeah, he said he woke up to the blonde one crying and desperately trying to heal him with her blood. Of course it worked and he's still alive but it was a real close call. He said he overheard her friend calling her Caroline. Isn't that one of the girls you're looking for?"

"Yes, do you know where they are staying?"

"The boy said they were going back to the Ivy Bar on Bourbon Street tonight. They were talking about how they would probably be there tonight with some couple they met last night. Well, that's what the boy said anyway."

"For your sake I hope you are right, Marcel." Klaus said before hanging up the phone.

"Damon, Stefan. We're going to New Orleans."

*change scene

It was late at night when Elena and Caroline went to the Ivy Bar that night and Caroline was still a little shaky. Elena, concerned for her friend, had declared that they needed this night out with just the two of them to have a laugh and sing karaoke. Caroline had rolled her eyes as karaoke was so tacky although she had to admit it was fun. They decided not to drink after the events of last night.

"I signed you up by the way, Care."

"Really?" Caroline huffed.

"Yes! You have a great voice so there's no need to be embarrassed and it is only a laugh. Come on, she just cracked up watching me sing 'Love Shack' so you sure as hell can get up there!"

"And now we have Caroline Forbes with 'Don't Stop Believin'!" The karaoke guy shouted and the bar cheered, most recognising her as the girl dancing on the table from the previous night.

"Really, Elena? That song is so cheesy!"

"It's a classic! Go on!"

Taking the stage, the music began to play and Caroline began to sing not noticing the door swinging open to reveal more patrons.

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting up and down the Boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Caroline closed her eyes whilst she was singing in an attempt to block out all the faces that were looking at her and singing along to the music. It made her too nervous. As such, she didn't even notice that Elena was suddenly surrounded by the three men that they least wanted to see.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlights, People_

Finally the song was over and Caroline left the stage to thunderous applause and wolf whistles. Blushing, she scurried back to the table she was sharing with Elena only to stop short when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Blondie."

"D-Damon?"

"Oh yes and guess who else I brought with me?"

Looking past him to a very uncomfortable Elena and brooding Stefan she saw the piercing blue eyes that had plagued her thoughts.

"Klaus?"

"Hello, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the super late update, real life got in the way and I'm in the process of moving house. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. If you have the time, please drop a review as they are really helpful and let me know if you are liking the story! This chapter is a bit different to the others but there's loads of Klaroline ;) I'd like your opinions on if its too cheesy? or too out of character? Feedback is welcome! Until next time, enjoy! :) **

* * *

Caroline was silent as Damon dragged her back to the table and sat her down forcefully between Stefan and Klaus. She could feel his eyes burning into her and felt heat rising furiously to her cheeks and her heart begin to race. He chuckled low enough so that only she would hear but of course that was his intention.

"So, we decided to crash your little road trip." Damon sneered at her.

"I noticed." Caroline coolly replied.

"I'm intrigued as to how you thought you could protect yourselves without us."

God, Damon was such a smarmy stalker. Couldn't leave Elena alone for a second without freaking out!

"I find that ironic considering that you were the ones who put us in harm's way." Caroline snapped.

The table descended into silence again as furtive, guilty looks were exchanged between the three men and Caroline felt a surge of triumph.

"We didn't intend to have you harmed, just have you detained, sweetheart. We wanted to help you." Klaus said.

"Help us?" Caroline scoffed "How? By dragging us back to Mystic Falls and locking us up?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Blondie. You should have known we would come after you."

"I'm not being dramatic!"

"Yes you are and you're also stupid for thinking that you wouldn't need protection."

"Listen to yourself! Do you know how creepy that sounds? We're adults and we're vampires. We can take care of ourselves we don't always need you coming and rescuing us. Besides, there is nothing to rescue us from!"

Caroline was beyond angry. She was sick of being told what to do by the likes of Damon Salvatore who wasn't exactly the poster boy for good decisions.

"Caroline, we just wanted to make sure that you were safe." Stefan, calm and serious as always.

"Why would we be in danger? We decided to take a break and the only time we got hurt was when your minions attacked us." Caroline said whilst glaring at Klaus.

"And I apologise for that. We just wanted to find you."

Caroline just crossed her arms and huffed. Elena had yet to say anything and was glancing at her guiltily. Typical Elena, not being able to stand up to Damon or argue against him.

"Well, yeah we wanted to find you but I personally could not give a damn about you, Blondie especially since you stole my car."

"I stole your car? Elena was the one who took your car not me." Caroline hated herself for blaming Elena but she wasn't going to put up with Damon pinning everything on her.

"Oh sure and she thought of that all by herself, huh?"

"It wasn't my idea to take the car, Damon! And you're treating her like someone who can't even think for themselves. That's so disrespectful. Are you going to let him talk about you that way, Elena?"

Elena studiously stared at the table like it held all the answers to life's most burning questions, not daring to look any of them in the eye. Damon smirked in triumph and Caroline sighed with disappointment.

"Your silence is deafening, Elena." She snapped, before getting up to stalk out of the bar.

She had barely risen when Damon had clamped his hand painfully around her wrist.

"And where do you think you're going now?"

"Anywhere to get away from you." Caroline said trying to struggle free from the hold he had on her arm. "Let go of me!"

"You honestly think we're just going to let you out of our sights again? If you do then you're sorely mistaken." Damon grinned maliciously at her.

"Can you even hear yourself? God, you're treating us like your pets! We're people Damon. Stop treating us like birds that live in a gilded cage."

"Let her go, Damon." Stefan sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Damon let go of her wrist and she rubbed it gently, willing the numbness away before stomping out of the bar and into the night, unaware that Klaus wasn't going to let her go as easily.

**xoxoxo **

Klaus walked swiftly after Caroline's departing figure. He could see that she was trying to walk briskly but he easily caught up with her, his age and speed far superior to her own.

"Caroline!" He called just a few feet behind her.

"Go away. Just because you weren't actually trying to kill me doesn't mean I want to talk to you." Caroline carelessly called behind her, lengthening her purposeful strides.

"Well that's not very fair is it, love? After I came all this way just to see you?"

Caroline whirled round to face him, rolling her eyes in disbelief and planting her hands on her hips as he continued towards her. Klaus was stunned by her beauty, as he always was whenever he saw her. Her sunshine curls flying wildly about her face and her eyes twin blue flames nearly rendered him speechless. She was a modern day Athena, a sharp-minded and beautiful warrior.

"I didn't ask you to come." She bit out through gritted teeth.

"How can I acquit myself?" He murmured softly, stopping right in front of her.

Caroline looked up into his eyes to see that they were burning with...something. She couldn't tell what but it made her tummy flutter. She felt her resistance towards him dissolve and so dramatically flung herself down onto a bench nearby making Klaus smirk as he sat down beside her. They both observed the colourful nightlife that whizzed by them. People laughing, singing and dancing their way down the streets, music flooding out of pubs and clubs, delicious smells wafting through the air and street artists engrossed in their creations as they flicked paint here, there and everywhere.

"Where did you go?" Asked Klaus, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"California, Arizona, Texas and now Louisiana. We just sort of ended up here."

"New Orleans is a wonderful city. It's one of my personal favourites."

"Why?" Caroline asked the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Look around, Caroline. You're surrounded by food, music, art and culture. What's not to enjoy about this place?"

It was great here, Caroline had to admit. The very air seemed to vibrate with energy and mystery. She could see herself coming back here again one day. Maybe in five years, fifty years or even five hundred years! Maybe she wouldn't even be alone.

"It is beautiful." She said seriously.

"It is but I can think of something far more beautiful than any city I have seen in my entire existence." Klaus said in an equally as serious tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, too used to his obvious charm. Klaus just grinned at her infectiously and she found herself grinning too.

"You're relentless!" Caroline exclaimed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone even herself that she liked his charm. Klaus just grinned even wider at her exasperation.

"Would you expect anything else, love?"

Caroline looked at him. His amused grin and his cute dimples. His stormy blue eyes shone in the darkness and burned into her own. He was wearing a black leather jacket and she could see his beaded necklaces poking out from under his shirt and his dark jeans hugged tightly to his hips. God he was hot, she thought before mentally slapping herself.

It was surprisingly nice sitting there, in the middle of New Orleans watching the stars twinkle with the dangerous Hybrid. It was so...normal. Just a guy and a girl enjoying the evening together and Caroline couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if some things had turned out differently. It was hard to look at this man beside her and see him as the brutal murderer of Carol Lockwood and Jenna Sommers. The power-hungry vampire who had drained Elena of all her blood to break his werewolf curse. The tyrant who had planned to use her in the sacrifice.

Caroline knew all of these things and there was no justification for them. But... and that was the thing, there shouldn't be a but. It should be as clear as black and white. Klaus was evil. And yet Caroline couldn't help but think that maybe that wasn't completely true. When they had danced together at the ball and he had purposefully avoided talk of her father because he knew it would make her sad. Saving her from Alaric and then the Council. Saving her from a werewolf bite, twice even if they were both caused by him. Sparing Tyler's life _for her. _

_"For you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

Although she would be the last to admit it, Klaus had managed to get under her skin and she just couldn't shake him. Deep, deep, _deep _down, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She _liked_ that he always seemed to be around ready to amuse her or irritate her, depending on his mood. She _liked_ that he thought she was beautiful and interesting; he was the only person who had ever made her feel that way.

And truthfully, she was tired of fighting him off just because it was what everyone else wanted her to do. After all, were they really any better than him? They had all done terrible things. Elena, Stefan and Damon particularly. Who were they to judge who she could and couldn't hang out with? Caroline felt guilty when she thought of all the horrible things she had ever said to him when he had actually tried to help them on several occasions. She herself had killed and parts of her still wanted to. Sure she felt guilty about it, like when she had murdered all those witches that were trying to kill Bonnie, but the urge was still there. It was in her nature, no matter how much she tried to mask it with her humanity.

Klaus could see right through her, her darkest desires. It enthralled her and scared her all at once. He was exciting and _yes_, she did long to have her perfect feathers ruffled and she knew that's why he tormented her so.

And then the stories he had shared with her, the promises of an eternity of what the entire world has to offer and he'd bought her a dress for God's sake! What kind of guy makes the effort to buy a girl a wonderful ball gown? Surely not someone who was pure evil.

_"Anyone who is capable of love is capable of being saved."_

Even though she was trapped in her inner musings, she was aware that he was telling her the stories of the stars, pointing out constellations and everything that they meant. His eyes lit up as he talked and she couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

Was this man really so awful?

Then as Klaus turned to look at her, eyes searching hers for the curiosity and thirst for knowledge that was clear on her face, Caroline had a single thought that threw everything else from her mind.

_Was he worth a chance?_

**xoxoxo**

"I'm so angry at you, Damon. How could you say those things to Caroline?" Elena exclaimed.

"Caroline is the least of your worries right now, Elena. You skipped town without any protection whatsoever other than Vampire Barbie and you didn't even think it through. Anyone could have harmed you. How could you be so unbelievably stupid?" Damon was glaring daggers at her.

Elena flushed from head to toe but it wasn't from embarrassment. This was from anger.

"Stop treating me like a child, Damon. I am not stupid and the only harm we came to was because of you and your reckless, selfish idea that you had to come and rescue me. I'm not in high school anymore; I am an adult and a vampire. You need to quit seeing me as a little girl who cannot defend herself."

"What Damon is trying to say is that you should have told us where you were going and we could have come with you, Elena." Stefan said, diplomatic and calm as always whilst also being completely irritating.

"Don't you get it? We didn't want you with us. We just wanted some girl time and some fun without all the crazy stuff that happens in Mystic Falls. We were trying to get away from you."

Damon was stunned into silence and Stefan's brow furrowed seriously.

"Why were you trying to get away from us?"

"Because you were stifling me! I'll admit that I have made mistakes but I have learnt from them and I wouldn't make them again. You're so busy trying to protect me from stupid stuff that you aren't allowing me to live. Stefan, you once told me the best bits about being a vampire is that everything is heightened and you live and feel more intensely. I feel like I have been more and more trapped since I turned when I should have been living a fuller life."

"How can you expect us to let you do what you want Elena when you're decisions are always awful?" Damon asked.

Elena just shook her head in disappointment for getting up to leave.

"You should respect the decisions I make because they are mine and mine alone. I can deal with the consequences. What I can't deal with is you suffocating me. And now because of you, I'm on the outs with my best friend. Thanks a lot Damon."

Elena strode out of the bar leaving the shocked Salvatore brothers' behind.

**xoxoxo**

"So what are you running away from, Caroline?" Klaus said, changing the topic from street artists and finally addressing the issue of the runaway girls.

"Why would you think I was running away?" Caroline asked stiffly.

"I've spent a thousand years running from my father. I can recognise a fellow runner when I see one, love."

"I wouldn't technically call it running," Caroline sighed, squirming under his thoughtful gaze, "Elena wanted to get out of Mystic Falls and so did I. I've finished high school and now I have eternity to do whatever I want. You should be pleased; you were the one that wanted me to see the world."

And he did and he wanted so much to be the one to show her. To see her eyes widen as she took in the view from the Eiffel Tower, watch as she took in the awe of the Colosseum in Rome and even see her excitedly clutching a Hello Kitty toy from Tokyo. He wanted her to see it all and he wanted to be by her side.

"You should be doing it for the right reasons not because you're running away from your problems."

"Mystic Falls is like a cage, Klaus! I don't want to be trapped there anymore."

"I thought you loved Mystic Falls. Your small town life and small town boy." He said, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Well as you know the small town boy part didn't exactly work out, did it?" Caroline snapped at him, her arms going across her chest.

"Does it really upset you that much?" Klaus was dreading what her answer might be.

"No, truthfully it doesn't. It's just...another thing. Another thing that has gone wrong in my life in that town. I love Mystic Falls, it's my home and I miss my mum a lot. But look at all the crazy stuff that has happened there. I know it's supernatural but there are just so many bad memories that make me not want to be there anymore. And now another failed relationship. Is it so wrong to want to leave?" she pondered.

Caroline looked almost forlorn as she was talking and Klaus just wanted to touch her and comfort her, a feeling he was still unused to. He was overcome with guilt and shame for ruining Caroline's road trip with the doppelganger. She had only wanted some time away and he had ruined that for her. It made him angry with himself. How could he make it up to her?

"I have to go back don't I?" Caroline asked softly, looking at her feet.

Before Klaus could respond, Elena suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Klaus."

He nodded at her in acknowledgement, inwardly cursing her for cutting his conversation with Caroline short.

"Damon and I had a fight so I'm heading back to the hotel. You coming with?"

Caroline nodded and rose to her feet, following a few steps behind Elena. She paused before turning back to Klaus who was still on the bench.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

She smiled sadly before walking away, leaving him to stew in his thoughts.

**xoxoxo**

"I mean how dare she think that I'm the bad guy? I was protecting her."

Damon was ranting and although Stefan loved his brother and his rants or speeches tended to be very amusing, he was tired of listening to him whine about Elena. Had he been like this when they were together? Probably.

"She's so ungrateful and will just tag along with whatever Blondie says. I knew it was a mistake letting her live. We should have staked her at the carnival and then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Damon chucked another glass of bourbon down his throat and signalled for another. He was steadily making his way through the alcohol supply in the bar and he had barely begun yet.

God, Elena made him so angry! He was only trying to protect her and make sure she was safe and now she made him feel guilty for smothering her. She made him want to change and be better and he hated it. He knew the answer didn't lie at the bottom of a bottle but hell it would be fun looking for it there.

"I'm sure she'll come around, brother." It was awkward talking to Damon about Elena. Sure, Stefan was with Rebekah now and he knew that no one else would compare. Although he had been the Ripper in the 1920's his feelings for her had been real. Now that they were together again, it was like they were magnified.

It still didn't make talking to your brother about his current squeeze who is also your ex-girlfriend any less awkward.

It was at that moment that Klaus reappeared in the bar sitting beside Stefan and yanking the bottle out of Damon's hands ignoring his protests.

Oh brilliant, Stefan groaned inwardly. Now they're both going to complain to me.

Why had agreed to this trip again?

"Can you explain something to me, Stefan?" Klaus began.

"Sure..." he was already dreading where this was going.

"Why is it whenever I see her looking sad I just want to make her happy again? Even if it means tearing my own arms off?" They'd started on a new bottle now and Stefan could tell this was going to spiral quickly. There was no doubt in his mind that Klaus was referring to Caroline.

"You're in love with her, Almighty Hybrid Overlord."

Klaus looked at Damon like he had just announced that he was going on the bunny diet.

"It's not possible."

"Sure it is. If it came down to it you would willingly die for the baby blonde vampire. Admit it. I'm surprised, of course, I had you pegged as a soulless beast that eats babies for breakfast but the way you look at her opposes that concept."

"What are you saying?" Klaus said with a clenched jaw.

Damon turned to him and gave him a piercing stare.

"The way you look at her is the way I look at Elena. Like there's nothing in the room other than her. She over takes your senses. All you can see, smell, taste, hear and feel is her."

Stefan had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He knew Damon was right for it was exactly how he felt about Rebekah. But hearing that Damon saw Elena like that was weird. He didn't even think he was capable of human emotion. And Klaus in love with Caroline? It was strange to think that his best friend who was practically his sister had managed to make the invincible Hybrid fall for her.

Was it even possible? Was Klaus capable of love? If anyone could bring it out in him he supposed it would be Caroline. She liked projects and getting Klaus to feel would definitely be one she would want to get her teeth into.

Still, even if it was possible it was quite likely that Damon calling him out on it would end with his heart on the floor.

Yeah. He definitely should have stayed at home.

They were definitely going to need more alcohol.

**xoxoxo **

The girls were sitting together on the double bed they were sharing. The room they had wasn't as fancy as the hotel in New York but it was cosy. Tonight it felt like one of the sleepovers form freshman year. Right down to the ice-cream consumption, romantic comedies and boy talk.

"I mean he just didn't seem to get that I didn't want him here. Why does he always have to be such an ass? And why do I love him even though he infuriates me?" Elena was ranting between spoonfuls of cookie dough.

Caroline was too busy shovelling her own ice cream into her mouth. She wanted Elena to rant for as long as possible so they could avoid talking about Klaus. How was she going to tell her that Klaus might deserve a chance, perhaps from all of them?

"Why do men always feel the need to be so overprotective? I mean I may be a baby vampire but come on! The majority of people are human and they can't hurt me. It's like he thinks I'm made of glass! And then he does something even worse. He looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world and I _forgive _him. What is wrong with me, Care?"

"You love him, 'Lena. There's nothing wrong with you but he is an ass."

"Yes he is! I'm withholding sex when we get back home. He deserves to be punished for being such a selfish ass for trying to ruin our road trip. I know he had good intentions but still. What he said and did to you wasn't cool. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you, Care."

"Don't worry about it."

They didn't talk for a bit but continued laughing at Forgetting Sarah Marshall. They had gone to see it with Bonnie when it had been released and had spent the majority of the film crying with laughter.

"So what happened with Klaus?"

Well, she couldn't avoid the topic forever.

"Um, he followed me out, I yelled at him, he flirted and we talked about New Orleans. Then we looked at the stars for a bit and he was telling me the constellations."

Elena blinked at her.

"You sat looking at the stars with Klaus?"

"Um, yeah." Oh God, this was a mistake!

"That's...romantic." Elena said with curiosity bleeding into her tone.

"Er, not really. I mean, um..."

Elena just looked at her. Her eyebrows had practically disappeared into her hair.

"Okay, okay. I guess you could say it was a romantic setting. He was...very charming."

"Do you like him?" Elena said it impassively but it was a loaded question. One that Caroline wasn't sure she knew the answer to.

"I don't know." She sighed.

Elena just nodded and looked back to the TV, popping more ice cream into her mouth.

"Is that it? No third degree on my 'relationship' with Klaus?" And yes Caroline did use air quotes for 'relationship'.

Elena shrugged.

"I'm done with the whole Klaus drama. If we kill him we all die and he saved my life from a werewolf bite once. Now I'm a vampire, I'm of no use to him. So no, no third degree, Caroline."

They both turned back to the TV in silence before Caroline burst out.

"So, if I were to like be friends with him, you wouldn't mind?"

"Well, obviously I'm not a fan of his but if you want to be friends with him then by all means do it. He seems to care about you and Stefan seems to like him so there must be something redeemable about him."

Caroline smiled and it lit up the room. Elena grinned back and they snuggled up together, giggling as Russell Brand got hit in the head with a surfboard.

**xoxoxo**

"You know what? We should try to win them over with a grand gesture." Damon slurred.

Klaus, Damon and Stefan were the only ones in the bar now and they had had to compel the bartender to allow them to stay and finish off the booze supply. They were all well beyond drunk and even Stefan had relaxed and had taken to the role of DJ, switching between selecting Bon Jovi songs and combing his hero hair to much laughter from the other two.

Klaus grunted in response.

"I'm serious Klaus! We'll buy presents and make a big thing of it and we'll be back in their good books." Damon seemed very confident with his plan and was already dragging his phone out to look up something.

"What do you suggest, mate?"

"We should serenade them. Girls eat that stuff up."

"Damon you can't sing." Stefan called from over near the jukebox.

"It's the thought that counts baby bro."

Klaus perked up at the idea. He couldn't sing but he had heard Caroline briefly this evening and she had a lovely voice and seemed to enjoy it. Would she appreciate it as an apology for running her out of New York and ruining their trip?

Then he had the perfect idea for the present he could get her and slowly drew out his phone, focusing on the internet icon.

Damon was scribbling lyrics on some napkins and humming to an unfamiliar tune.

Although Stefan was drunk he couldn't help but look at them in amusement as Klaus pulled out his credit card details and started paying for something on his phone. It was nearly 3am and the girls were definitely not going to appreciate having their room crashed by a drunken overzealous vampire and an apparently love-struck hybrid.

Still. It would be fun to watch.

**xoxoxo **

A loud thud made Caroline stir and sit up in bed apprehensively. Elena was still sound asleep but Caroline could hear muffled voices talking quietly outside the door. There was another thud and this time Elena sat up, scooting closer to her. It sounded like people were falling over right outside the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Thud.

Okay, someone had definitely fallen on the door that time and it was accompanied by muffled laughter. Caroline began to get out of bed to cross the room. Damn it. The only hotel room without a peep hole to look through.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Grabbing a lamp and throwing Elena a meaningful look, Caroline tore the door open brandishing the lamp menacingly.

The next thing she knew she was laying on the floor covered in a heap of leather jackets attached to some grumbling voices and firm bodies.

"Care-bear!"

Oh God. Even Stefan was hammered. This would be interesting.

"What are you guys doing here? It's like half 3 in the morning."

Klaus turned to look at her all puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes? Had she woken up in an alternate universe?

"We wanted to give you something as an apology for our recent behaviour, love."

Damon had practically launched himself at Elena at this point and was lying on her legs awkwardly having his hair stroked by a bemused Elena.

"Yeah," he slurred, "We have something for you." And he started waving napkins in the air, tossing them at Klaus and Stefan who were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sit down, Care-bear! You're gonna love it!" Damon jumped up and shoved her not too gently back onto the bed beside Elena.

The girls watched them expectantly as they shuffled around each other trying to form a line at the end of the bed.

"We wanted to apologise to you for ruining your girls' holiday and we've prepared a little show."

Oh no.

They cleared their throats looking at their napkins and began to sing. Or at least attempt to sing.

"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do." Damon sang with an imploring look at an open mouthed Elena.

"But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you." Stefan cried pointing at himself and then the girls.

"And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know..." Klaus' voice made Caroline want to puncture her ear drums.

It was amazing that they had reached the chorus without the girls' interrupting. They were too shocked at the sight of the men serenading them to move.

"I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you."

The sound of a cat being strangled had never seemed more appropriate as the men screeched the chorus.

"Oh my God, please stop! Just stop, I can't take anymore." Caroline cried, clapping a hand over Damon's mouth before he could go into the next verse.

"What the hell was that?" Elena exclaimed.

"An apology for our behaviour." Damon slurred and the three performed an elaborate bow before collapsing into laughter on the floor.

"Okay, well I think you've done enough apologising for one night. Let's get you back to your rooms."

Elena slung Damon's arm around her neck and started yanking him out the room and towards the lift at the end of the corridor. He was mumbling incoherently but Caroline distinctly made out "You're the only girl I've loved more than bourbon." Which made her giggle and Elena raise her eyebrows as the lift doors closed on them.

"Stefan, help me with Klaus."

Caroline was met with silence.

"Stefan?"

She turned only to see that Stefan had passed out on the floor of the room, snoring gently.

Sighing, she helped Klaus up from the floor putting her arms around his waist to balance him and gently led him out of the room. His breath tickled her neck as she led him towards his room. Which, coincidentally, was only a few doors down from their room after she checked his room key.

Yeah, coincidence my ass, Caroline thought as she lugged him down the corridor and slipped the card key in the slot. Finally managing to the get the door open, she dragged Klaus inside where he finally seemed to come to himself a bit as he started gripping onto her hips tightly and yanking her closer to him.

"Caroline, I bought you a present." He said earnestly, sliding his phone out of his pocket and tossing it to her.

She caught it lightly and turned her attention to the screen which immediately confused her.

"You bought me a ticket to Vegas? You're not planning on getting me drunk and marrying me at the Little White Wedding Chapel are you?" She meant it as a joke but Caroline wouldn't put it past him to get her to stay with him forever.

"You'll be by mine eventually, sweetheart. I won't have to resort to dirty tactics in the end."

His confidence was unshakeable even when he was hammered. It made her shake her head as she helped him out of his jacket and shirt and into the bed but inwardly she was smiling.

"Don't you want to see what I've got going on under here, love? If that kiss in the woods is anything to go by you definitely do." Klaus waggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to roll her eyes derisively.

"I thought you were Tyler, remember?"

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

Man, he was arrogant.

"So what made you think a ticket to Las Vegas was going to win my forgiveness?"

Klaus sat up and the duvet fell away, drawing Caroline's eyes to his impressive chest. She looked away before he could notice that she was obviously checking him out.

Dammit, why did he have to have such a good body? _Stop it, Caroline! Control yourself!_

"I bought tickets for us all. I thought Rebekah, Kol and the Bennett witch could meet us there. I said I wanted to give you the world. Las Vegas can give you Paris, Venice and New York all in one place."

Caroline gasped. She was stunned by his admission. She had wanted to go to Vegas since she had seen The Hangover and Klaus had paid for her to go there with her friends. So he could start fulfilling his promise to show her the world. The promise that she had rejected.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you. Thank you." She said honestly.

"I just wanted to make you happy, love."

The two shared an intense look that made Caroline smile softly at him and cause Klaus to smile back at her.

"You should get some sleep or you'll have a killer hangover tomorrow. And we wouldn't want that on a flight would we?" Caroline said with a slight smirk and raised eyebrows.

He grumbled slightly before slipping back under the duvet. Klaus was asleep a minute later, breathing deeply.

Caroline crept over to his bed and placed the lightest of kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered before backing out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Eyes closed, Klaus smirked before finally letting himself sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! So here's chapter 7 :) So if you read my last chapter you know they're in Vegas (woooo!) and there is so much stuff I want them to do there so this is basically just the first part and there are going to be at least 2 more parts to the Vegas bit before we reach my planned time jump which I may change from five years to ten. I will hopefully have the next bit up in a couple of days. I do not own the characters of the Vampire Diaries but this story is my own. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! Means so much to me :) If you have the time, please drop a review to let me know how I'm doing! Happy reading! **

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Part of her knew that is was cruel to be shouting at the top of her voice this early in the day and inflicting it on someone who had a hangover but the bigger part of Caroline found it too amusing to reign herself in.

Plus mildly torturing the Original Hybrid was too good an opportunity to pass up especially as his pain was self-inflicted.

As soon as Caroline's voice pierced the quiet morning and intruded his sleep, Klaus bolted upright and began shooting confused glances around himself before clutching his head and groaning. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you always this chipper in the morning?" Klaus croaked out from his dry throat.

"Being chipper is essential to being a cheerleader. You could say I'm naturally perky and positive." Caroline said as she skipped across the room and yanked the curtains open.

The consequential sunlight spilling into the room caused Klaus to flutter his eyes closed as it sent pain shooting through his head and made Caroline chuckle.

"As much as I would like to torture you further, Klaus, we have a flight to catch. So, get up and let's get going!"

Now he knew she was just tormenting him mercilessly as she jumped around with a cheerful smile as she said those words.

"Flight to catch?" Klaus questioned her, confused and still fuzzy from drink.

"Yeah, you paid for us to go to Vegas, remember? Now come on! I'm excited and the flight leaves in an hour. Bonnie called to say that Kol will pick us up from the airport. Hurry up, Klaus!" Caroline trilled as she practically danced out of the room on a cloud of happiness.

Slowly, the events of the previous night came crawling back to Klaus's mind and made him cringe with embarrassment.

Never again would he listen to any advice given by Damon Salvatore.

Still, as the memory of Caroline's soft lips pressed against his cheek as she whispered a fervent thank you drifted back to him, Klaus thought that perhaps it hadn't been such a terrible plan after all.

**xoxoxo **

Of course, they were flying first class. Nothing less for Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline thought wryly as she boarded the plane behind Elena. Caroline had only flown once before and that was from New York to San Francisco with Elena and they had gone economy class. Flying first class was an unexpected luxury and she eagerly searched for her seat before strapping herself into the window seat so she could watch the plane take off. Caroline happily took a book from her bag and settled it on her knees and began to read. Unfortunately for Caroline, her peace and happiness was disrupted quickly by Damon who plunked down in the seat next to her.

"Looks like we're flight buddies, Blondie." Damon said, earning him an angry scowl from Caroline.

"Yeah, no that's not going to work for me. Move." Caroline attempted to shove him away from her.

"Can't. This is the seat allocated to me on my boarding pass. Feel free to check if you like."

Damon tossed the bits of paper at her and, to Caroline's dismay, she realised he was right. With a glare marring her face she whipped her head round Damon's body to face Klaus who was in the seat across the aisle from her. Currently, he was resting his head back on the seat with his eyes closed. Apparently, his hangover had yet to completely dissipate.

"Seriously, Klaus? You put me and Damon together?" Caroline whispered furiously. She knew this trip was too good to be true.

Klaus opened his eyes to fix her with a pained look.

"Sweetheart, I booked the last few seats for the earliest flight to Las Vegas and they were assigned to us randomly. I'm sorry but you'll just have to ride it out."

Grumbling, Caroline turned back to her seat and stared pointedly out the window, studiously ignoring the smirk that was gracing Damon's handsome features.

"Think of this as an opportunity to get to know each other better, Blondie. Besides, I'll be switching with Stefan as soon as we take off." Damon eyed his brother carefully who was sitting much further towards the front of the plane with Elena. Both were chatting animatedly but Stefan glanced around and nodded at Damon's comment. The elder Salvatore relaxed visibly at that which didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"Aw, jealous are we, dick?" Caroline mocked him, her voice dripping with disdain. Damon clenched his fists and glared angrily at her.

"God, you're just never going to get over that incident with me when you were human, are you?"

Unbeknownst to the bickering vampires, Klaus's ears pricked up at this comment. He had always wondered what Caroline had been like as a human.

"Incident? You compelled me, manipulated me, _fed _on me and did other numerous repulsive things to me for months. It wasn't an incident, you jackass."

Before Damon could even open his mouth to retort he found himself pinned to his seat with Klaus's hands wrapped around his throat, a murderous glint in his eyes. Caroline gasped.

"Is this true, Salvatore?" Klaus spat.

"Umf...Y-yes..." Damon managed to choke out.

Klaus's hand tightened and Damon started to turn a sickly shade of blue. Other passengers were starting to look over at them now with concern and Caroline knew that she had to intervene.

"Klaus! Stop it, leave him alone." She cried.

"He. Hurt. You. Caroline." Klaus gritted out.

"I'm...s-sorry, C-caro-l-ine." Damon just managed to gasp the words out before his eyes started to roll back into his head.

"Klaus, let go right now! He's apologised and I'm over it, now stop!"

Glancing at Caroline and seeing her glaring at him, Klaus finally relinquished his hold on Damon's throat and Damon sucked in a lungful of air, grimacing at the pain in his neck. Klaus stalked back to his seat and Caroline sunk back into her chair, a small smile on her face. Damon glared at her.

"Thanks for that, Blondie."

"Oh get over it, Damon. It was just an incident." She quipped as the safety announcements began and the plane started moving.

Damon flagged down an air hostess and ordered a scotch.

"Oh, can I have a very large glass of vodka, please? Thanks." Caroline smiled warmly at the hostess as she disappeared to get their drinks.

"Day-time drinking? Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to need it if I'm sitting next to you indefinitely." Caroline snarled for even though they were now up in the air the seatbelt sign had yet to turn off.

Damon just smirked at her before leaning over her to get the window view.

"Oh my god, you're so annoying!" Caroline cried, attempting to whack him away with her book to which he just laughed and began to elbow her.

This was going to be a long four hours.

**xoxoxo**

"It's weird isn't it?" Elena said softly.

Stefan looked at her confused to find her looking earnestly at him.

"Us." She said.

"What? No, of course it isn't." Stefan protested shaking his head. But she just flashed him a warm, coaxing smile and he knew he still couldn't lie to her.

"Okay, yeah it is weird." And they both chuckled.

"Do you think it will ever get better between us?" Elena asked.

"Things are already on the way to being better. You have Damon and I have Rebekah. We're both happier now than we ever were when we were together."

Elena nodded vigorously.

"I am sorry, Stefan. For what happened between us."

"It's okay," Stefan said sadly, "things worked out for the best."

"Even if your brother is frustrating."

They both chuckled again and turned to look at Caroline and Damon who were four rows back and squabbling still.

"Do you think they will ever make things right?" Stefan asked tentatively, turning back to Elena.

"Yeah they will. If they gave each other a chance I think they could be the best of friends, they behave so similarly sometimes and they're so stubborn." Elena vented.

Stefan chuckled again but abruptly stopped when Damon appeared silently beside them casting him a dark look.

"Switch places with me, baby bro? Vampire Barbie is doing my head in."

Stefan nodded graciously and headed to Damon's unoccupied seat causing relief to spread across Caroline's face.

Damon got himself settled in the seat beside Elena and she ignored him, going back to the magazine she had abandoned about twenty minutes after take-off to talk to Stefan.

"You can't ignore me forever, Elena." Damon murmured breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Not forever no but I can give it a damn good try." Elena said and idly flipped a page.

"Please forgive me, Elena? I love you and I'm sorry for being such a dick. Sometimes I do things that I don't have to do."

"No," Elena said, raising a finger and pointing it at his confused face, "Do not pull the same crap you pulled on Alaric."

Damon slumped back into his seat miserably.

"Nice try though." Elena said, smirking behind her magazine.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as Stefan slid into the seat beside her. She had spent the first hour of the flight next to Damon because of turbulence which prevented them from removing their seatbelts and going their separate ways. An hour that Damon had utilised to his advantage by reducing Caroline to wanting to tear her own hair and Damon's throat out.

"Hey, Care."

"Stefan, thank god. Damon was driving me insane."

"Yeah we could tell." Stefan laughed at her as she began to frown.

The two friends started laughing and joking, just like old times. Caroline found herself regretting the way they had left Mystic Falls abandoning Stefan, one of her best friends, without warning. She had missed him terribly on the road.

"I'm sorry for ditching you Stefan and for being mean at graduation. I was a bitch." Caroline said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Care. You're safe, Elena is safe and well I understand why you were not yourself at graduation." Stefan said, flashing his mind back to the way Tyler had dumped the blonde beside him.

She smiled brightly back at him.

"You do owe me a favour though." Stefan said, putting on his serious vampire face.

"Anything." Caroline said earnestly.

Taking a deep breath, Stefan suddenly blurted out the one thing Caroline hadn't expected.

"CanyoubefriendswithRebekah?"

Caroline's eyes widened at Stefan's request. Be friends with the she-devil? Was he insane? Clearly he was considering he was her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, you want me to be friends with your psycho bitch girlfriend?"

Stefan grimaced at the nickname.

"Caroline, she really isn't that bad. You're my best friend and I want you to get on with my girlfriend. I think if you gave her a chance you could be really close friends. You gave Klaus a chance."

She should have known being friendly with Klaus would be used against her.

"She doesn't have many friends and I think she would really appreciate it if you made the effort to include her. She's only got me and her brothers but that's not the same as having girl friends."

Caroline sighed knowing he was right. She couldn't imagine how Rebekah had managed to survive a thousand years without having a single female friend. She must have been terribly lonely.

"Fine. I'll try to organise a girls night and invite her to it. Happy?"

Stefan's answering smile was reward enough for agreeing to it.

"Very happy, thanks Caroline."

"No problem." Caroline smiled back at him, unaware that Klaus had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation smirking. He knew that the two blonde vampires would get on incredibly well after they got over their stupid competition and dislike towards each other. He was sure that Rebekah would love Caroline as much as he did.

_Love? Jesus, he was going soft. _

**xoxoxo **

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Somehow Damon had managed to wear down Elena's resolve against him and the two were happily holding hands as they stepped off the plane with Damon holding their hand luggage. Stefan and Caroline just rolled their eyes and went to collect their suitcases whilst Klaus went to go and meet Kol.

It had been thrilling to see the strip as they landed in Las Vegas and Caroline was almost giddy with excitement, practically flattening everyone in her rush to get off the plan and into the bright lights of Vegas. It was still early, only about four in the afternoon but already she couldn't wait to check into the hotel and get into the casinos. She was also looking forward to catching up with Bonnie and finding out the details of her relationship with Kol.

Excitement flooded through her as she exited the airport, eyes frantically darting everywhere for a glimpse of Klaus or Kol and itching to be on her way to the hotel.

"Welcome to America's playground, darlings!" Kol called to them from his spot leaning on a large, black SUV. Klaus was stood next to him carefully looking at her face, relieved that she seemed excited and happy. Caroline quickly rushed over to them but made it clear that she was rolling her eyes at Kol's outburst.

Kol carefully took her hand in his and bent over kissing it.

"We haven't been properly introduced. Kol Mikaelson, the most handsome of the Original vampires and suitor to your friend Miss Bennett."

Caroline laughed at his outrageous behaviour. Perhaps he really had changed. And Bonnie's 'suitor'? She was definitely going to get to the bottom of that!

"Caroline Forbes. We met briefly in New York."

"Ah yes. The lack of information you gave your friend and I really sent my brother into a tailspin. He's been unbearable to live with." Kol whispered conspiratorially whilst winking at her, causing her to giggle again. Klaus just frowned at his brother's behaviour, jealous that Caroline seemed to be much more receptive to his annoying younger brother than she was to him.

Kol took her luggage from her and tossed it haphazardly into the boot. Luckily for Caroline, she didn't have anything breakable in there otherwise it would have been smashed to smithereens with the brute force Kol put behind his throw. He carefully opened the back door for her and helped her clamber into the back seat before shutting the door and turning back to Klaus.

"She really is a tasty little thing." Kol whispered, mindful of the vampire ears lurking about before turning his gaze to the approaching Salvatores and doppelganger.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus whispered back keeping a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I suppose it's a better threat than daggering me again." Kol shrugged before hopping into the driver's seat.

Finally, the others arrived and everyone and everything was packed into the SUV with little trouble. Soon enough they were heading to the hotel each filled with a different kind of anticipation and excitement.

**xoxoxo **

"This is incredible!" Caroline squealed for the hundredth time since arriving at the Mirage Hotel. The Originals and their groupies (as Kol had dubbed them) had five rooms at the beautiful hotel. Kol and Bonnie, Damon and Elena, Stefan and Rebekah were sharing a room each whilst Klaus and Caroline had two adjoining rooms. Caroline wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous about the adjoining room situation but right now she didn't care as she leapt onto the huge queen sized bed that didn't even take up a fraction of her room at the Mirage.

She started giggling uncontrollably as she enveloped the softness that was going to be her bed for the next few nights.

"Is the room to your liking, love?"

Caroline sat up to see Klaus as he nervously lingered in the doorway that joined their rooms. He was studying her face carefully for her reaction.

A beautiful smile spread across her face as she leapt up from the bed and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his waist and nearly flattening him. He chuckled lightly and brushed a hand through her hair.

"It's wonderful, Klaus! Thank you so much!" She squeezed him tightly, not comprehending what having her body so close was doing to him. Klaus wished he could hold her like this every day, wake up to her sleeping next to him, tasting her lips whenever he wanted, hearing her sigh his name as his fingers-

"Klaus?"

Hearing her call his name brought him abruptly out of his lustful fantasies.

"Sorry, love, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I was just asking what time we were going to head down to the casino?"

"Oh, I thought we could head down to dinner around seven and then explore the casinos from there. There's a new steakhouse that has opened here that I thought we should try. It's meant to be very good."

Caroline's answering smile was dazzling, until she looked at her watch and her face dropped. She glanced back at him with a panicked look.

"You need to go! I only have two hours to get ready!" She shoved him none too gently back into his own room and slammed the door shut, scurrying back to the bed and dumping her suitcase on it.

Klaus stared blankly at the closed door between their rooms, looking forward to being able to see her face again.

He'd thought that getting an adjoining room would be a great idea to get to know Caroline some more but having her so tantalisingly close may push his self restraint to the limits.

Klaus turned slowly away from the door and began to unpack in a daze.

**xoxoxo **

Walking side by side with Klaus as they entered the hotel lobby, Caroline couldn't help but once again be stunned by the beautiful saltwater tank located behind the front desk. She knew that the aquarium used artificial coral designed specifically to mimic a real life reef such as the Great Barrier Reef in Australia and the variety of colour and species of fish was astonishing. The bright colours of the exotic animals and plants that swam or swayed cheerily in the tank reminded Caroline of the Disney film, the Little Mermaid. The film didn't hold a candle to seeing the real thing though.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked gesturing to the tank which still captivated Caroline's attention.

"Yes, it's so beautiful."

"I didn't know that you were such a fan of the ocean." Klaus said curiously.

"Well, it's not really the ocean but there's always been something about the sea that has appealed to me. When I was a little girl I wanted to be a mermaid, just like Ariel in the Disney film. I even asked my mum if I could dye my hair red."

Both chuckled at this revelation.

"But of course, I found out that I couldn't actually be a mermaid and when I was eleven I decided I wanted to be a marine biologist instead. Prove to everyone that I wasn't as stupid as blondes appear."

"What changed?" Klaus asked.

"I joined the cheerleading squad and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter other than being popular and getting good grades. I didn't have time to read the encyclopaedias' on marine life that I was given as a kid because I was always at practice or competitions. The dream just sort of faded away."

"I'm sorry."

Caroline shrugged.

"It's okay. I wouldn't change what I did for the world. I met Bonnie and Elena through cheering and I liked being made cheer captain and leading a team. It was fun. Besides, I can have as many dreams as I like now that I have eternity to fulfil them." She grinned at him.

They had reached the restaurant Klaus had suggested at this point and were being shown to their seats next to Stefan and Rebekah who were the first to arrive.

"Finally! We've been waiting bloody ages for you." Rebekah cried, crossing her arms irritably.

"It's only ten past seven, sister, you can't have been waiting that long."

Rebekah snorted and rolled her eyes. Her brother knew how much she hated being kept waiting and she was still irritated with him for dragging Stefan away from her to chase the slip of a girl in front of her.

"Caroline."

"Nice to see you again, Rebekah." Caroline uttered before taking the seat next to Stefan.

"Likewise." Rebekah sneered sarcastically. She didn't much care for the blonde vampire who had caught her brother's affection. She was too peppy, too bright and far too _annoyingly smiley_ for Rebekah's tastes.

"Bekah, play nice." Stefan whispered.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but restrained herself from making the other blonde vampire feel more uncomfortable than she already was. Instead she settled for fiddling with her knife and fork, impatiently waiting for the others to arrive.

It was only a few more minutes before Kol and Bonnie joined them, Kol pulling her chair out for her before she sat down, but it was nearly half an hour later when Damon and Elena finally arrived both a bit out of breath with messy hair. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Elena who just blushed and avoided her eyes.

"Now the gang is all here, why don't we raise a toast?" Kol asked, raising his glass of champagne and entwining a hand with Bonnie's.

"A toast to what?" Elena asked.

"A toast to new friends, new relationships and happiness?" Stefan suggested, gazing happily into Rebekah's eyes.

"Well, I was just going to toast to getting drunk and living it up in Vegas but okay." Kol said causing everyone to laugh.

"Cheers!" The group clinked their glasses together.

Caroline caught Klaus's gaze as they raised their glasses and smiled softly at him, mouthing a quiet thank you. His answering smile was blinding.

**xoxoxo **

Caroline was grateful for the fact that she had a digital camera with a huge memory on it. She just couldn't stop snapping photos of everything and everyone as the night wore on. They had started with a delicious meal in the heritage steak restaurant before watching the volcano eruption that had dazzled the young vampires and their witch friend. Of course, the others had seen it once or twice before but watching the awe spread over their faces they couldn't help but be amused. Caroline's fingers were beginning to hurt from incessant picture taking but she wanted to immortalise everything she experienced in photographic form forever.

Now they were entering one of the casinos that Mirage provided. Caroline had never gambled before and so she decided to hang back to try and learn the ropes whilst watching the others. As luck would have it, the boys had meandered off in one direction to play poker leaving all the girls, including Rebekah, to entertain themselves.

Rebekah turned to look at the girls.

"Well, I could ask for better company but I suppose you'll have to do. Shall we go get some drinks?" She said in an airy voice.

Before Bonnie and Elena could protest or insult the Original sister, Caroline leapt in.

"Yes, we would love to. Lead the way!"

Rebekah looked surprised at her outburst but nodded and began walking towards the exit of the casino.

"Caroline!" Elena hissed at her.

"What? I think we should get to know her. She's Stefan's girlfriend and he would want us to make the effort."

"She's not as bad as you think, Elena. She was polite to me in New York." Bonnie said, following swiftly after Rebekah.

"Fine!" Elena said before stalking off after Bonnie with Caroline in tow.

They ended up in the Lobby Bar which provided excellent drinks with a clear view of the casino and tropical views of the aquarium. It was relaxing and Caroline was relieved that she could finally have a chat with her girlfriends even if Rebekah was slightly unwanted.

"So, Bonnie. Please explain to us the Kol situation. What is going on with you two?" Caroline blurted out before she could stop herself.

Rebekah breathed out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God you asked, Caroline. It has been driving me mad watching them two dance around each other." Rebekah said, raising her mojito to her lips and taking a long sip.

"Okay, I guess I do owe you an explanation. Well, it happened like I said, with Kol being sent back from the Other Side and needing my help to redeem himself. I thought that it meant that I was supposed to rehabilitate him into society, make sure he didn't kill anyone and basically just be a better person. He took it to mean that I had to fall in love with him. I guess, both had to happen in order to redeem himself. You see, I couldn't fall in love with him if he was the old Kol but the new Kol, who is sweet and funny if impulsive and annoying, is a different story. I'm beginning to fall for him." Bonnie sighed, looking frustrated at herself and her feelings.

"You know, nobody has ever been stupid enough to fall in love with my brother before but I've seen the way he looks at you and the way he's been since he came back and I like him better this way. I think you might be the best thing for him, Bonnie." Rebekah said sincerely, although it looked like the words tasted a bit bitter in her mouth.

"Well I for one think Kol Mikaelson is one lucky guy!" Elena said raising her strawberry daiquiri to her lips.

Caroline cheered and the four young women drank their cocktails chatting idly.

"I was thinking," Caroline began, "we should have a girls night tomorrow night. We haven't had one in ages and it will give us all a chance to let loose."

Bonnie and Elena nodded enthusiastically whilst Rebekah sat awkwardly sipping her drink.

"Rebekah, would you like to come with us?" Caroline asked with bated breath.

Rebekah looked at her through narrowed eyes, trying to see if there was anything to suggest foul play in Caroline's expression but seeing none nodded eagerly to her request and began prattling on about all the things they could do.

Caroline smiled in relief. Perhaps the youngest Mikaelson wouldn't be so bad after all.

**xoxoxo**

The boys came and found them soon after they had made their plans for the following evening and dragged them back into the casino to play some table games. Caroline found herself hovering behind Klaus as he joined a game of Craps. As far as Caroline could tell, you had to place a bet on what would be the outcome of the roll of dice. It was a fast-paced game and soon everyone's excitement about playing began to rub off on her own mood and she found herself eagerly awaiting the outcome of the dice, laughing and cheering when somebody won and groaning when they lost. Soon enough it was Klaus's turn.

"Blow." He said to her, holding the dice out in front of her face in his upturned hand.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said incredulously.

"Blow on them for good luck. You are after all the most beautiful girl in the room and I am lucky to have you standing next to me, sweetheart."

She caught his intense gaze and blushed furiously.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

Klaus held the dice out to her once more and as she blew softly and coolly on the dice, she caught his gaze once more and nearly gasped at how dark and lustful it had become. Clearing his throat, he rolled the dice and Caroline held her breath as they rolled. He won and Caroline cheered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Every time it was Klaus's turn to roll the dice, Caroline blew on them for good luck and Klaus always won. By the time they turned away from the table, Klaus was ten thousand dollars richer.

"I'll have to take you everywhere from now on, love. You're obviously my good luck charm." Klaus said and winked at her.

Caroline laughed heartily, shrugging off the serious tone in his voice.

They wandered around the casino for a while chatting aimlessly and drinking cocktails. Kol and Bonnie drifted into view some time during the night with Bonnie yelling at him for using compulsion so he could win a game of roulette. Kol was trying to appease her by saying he would use the money to take her out somewhere nice causing the Hybrid and baby vampire to laugh.

Stefan and Rebekah had long since retired to their room to get 'reacquainted' with each other and Damon and Elena followed not too long after.

"Fancy a game of blackjack, love?" Klaus inquired as they drifted towards the table.

"I don't know how to play." Caroline confessed.

"It's easy. You have to draw cards that total as close to 21 as possible without going over. You get two cards, an ace can count as one or eleven points, kings, queens and jacks all count as ten. All other cards count as the numeric value shown on the card. You add up the value of your cards and then you can choose to have another card or stick to what you have, whichever you think will get you closer to 21. If you go over 21 you bust and therefore lose."

"Okay, that sounds pretty straight forward."

They made their way to the table and the dealer dealt them in. Klaus and Caroline looked at their cards and remained completely impassive.

"Would you like to hit?" The dealer asked.

"No." Said Klaus.

"Yes." Said Caroline who was dealt another card. The dealer also dealt himself another before asking them the question again to which they both said no.

"Okay." The dealer showed his cards to reveal that he had bust by getting a score of 25.

"It's just between us now, sweetheart. Shall we make things a little more interesting?" Klaus said with a glint in his eye.

Caroline's inner competitiveness came out and she couldn't resist the temptation.

"What did you have in mind?"

Klaus grinned cheerfully.

"If I win, you go on a date with me."

Caroline gulped.

"And if you lose?"

"If I lose, you can use my credit card for your 'girls night'." Klaus finished quite seriously.

"Deal." Caroline grinned.

"Okay. Ladies first."

Caroline overturned her hand triumphantly revealing a 6, a 4 and a King totalling 20.

Klaus stared at it impassively before overturning his own cards, revealing an ace and a Queen. Totalling 21.

Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Looks like you owe me a date then, love." Klaus's smirk spoke volumes before collecting his winnings and heading towards the casino exit.

Caroline caught him up as he was getting into the lift.

"You tricked me." Caroline cried.

"I didn't trick you, love. I won a game fair and square."

"But you knew I couldn't beat you so you knew you would win!"

Klaus just grinned at her as the lift reached their floor and led the way to their adjoining rooms. He paused briefly outside his door.

"Tomorrow morning, 10am. Be ready and I will take you on our date."

Then he entered his room chuckling leaving a shocked Caroline behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So here is chapter 8! Will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading so far and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. If you have the time please drop a review :) Also, I received some questions after the last chapter which I've responded to below. If you want to ask me something PLEASE DO! I love hearing from you!**

**TVD28- I plan to have Caroline sing again quite soon but I'm undecided on what she should sing as lots of ideas keep floating around in my head :)**

**Justine- Elijah will also be appearing in this story but probably not for a while yet. However, he will be appearing with Katherine and they are centred around a big event I have planned for later on in the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Again, I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the things I mention in this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

When Caroline awoke, she was fuming. She wasn't angry because she had to go on a date with Klaus. In fact that part of the deal made her tummy squirm a bit with nerves and a smidge of excitement. No, Caroline was angry because the stupid, frustrating hybrid had managed to trick her into going on a date with him. He had known that he was going to win and now she was left feeling stupid for thinking that she had had a chance at winning. She stomped around trying to find something to wear to the date. It was a day date so it could be casual she supposed. She finally settled on a light yellow sundress with a matching yellow bikini underneath.

It was exactly 10am when there was a knock on the door of Caroline's hotel room. Her heart fluttered as she knew it would be Klaus and she wasn't sure if that made her happy or scared. She was also surprised he had used that door and not the adjoining one between their rooms. Probably trying to be the proper gentleman, she thought whilst rolling her eyes. She gathered her bag and room key before padding over to open the door.

She almost gasped when she saw what was there. Klaus, the Original Hybrid, was wearing swimming trunks and a plain white t-shirt. And flip flops. Now she was definitely unnerved and very glad she had slipped her bikini on underneath her sundress. And of course he was wearing his signature smirk which made Caroline simultaneously want to kiss it and smack it right off of his face.

"Good morning, love."

The sound of his lilting voice reminded Caroline that she was angry at him and so she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. This just made his smirk widen.

"Ah, still angry at the fact that I won I see. Well, I've brought you something that will hopefully make up for that."

Her gaze softened as she saw the coffees and paper bag he held out in front of him as a peace offering.

"Black coffee no sugar and a cinnamon swirl?" There was a slight hint of anxiety that punctuated his voice, wondering if he had got it correct.

"My favourites, thank you." Caroline smiled taking the coffee and pastry that he extended to her before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. His relieved smile warmed her heart and her anger towards him lessened a little.

They walked in companionable silence towards the elevator, sipping their coffees and munching on pastries until Caroline couldn't bear the suspense anymore. She had to know what they were doing for this date.

"So...what exactly are we going to be doing today? By the way breakfast doesn't count as a date so I hope you have something else up your sleeve."

Klaus smiled at her and Caroline realised that she hadn't seen him smile this much when they had been in Mystic Falls. She had seen a lot of frowning, many glares and countless amounts of smirks but very rarely had he genuinely smiled at her. It made her happy to think that he was finally relaxing and beginning to have fun.

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart. But I do think you are going to be blown away, if I do say so myself."

"Blown away?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Indeed and it has a bit of something that the both of us can enjoy." Klaus added mysteriously.

Now Caroline was very curious. She hated not being in control and it was killing her knowing that Klaus had total control of the situation and she was left in the dark. His teasing remarks were just feeding the flames of her curiosity. She let out an annoyed sigh as they reached the lobby which made Klaus chuckle as he gently steered her towards a part of the hotel she hadn't explored yet.

"The Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat?" Caroline exclaimed madly twisting about trying to see everything, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yeah, after our conversation last night I thought of a date that the both of us can enjoy and might make you a little more appreciative of art."

Caroline shot him a quizzical look before a smiling brunette woman appeared in front of them dressed in a wet suit.

"Hello, you must be Klaus and Caroline. I'm Emma and I'm going to be with you as you interact with the dolphins and showing you how to paint with them this morning. So if you want to follow me."

Emma beckoned to them with a winning smile and started to lead them to the dolphin enclosure with Klaus swiftly following but Caroline stood stock still with shock.

"Caroline?" Klaus turned to look at the blinking blonde.

"Are we going to get up close to the dolphins?" Caroline whispered.

"Yes..." Klaus trailed off looking uncertain. Was this something that she didn't want to do?

"Klaus, I have wanted to do this since I was five years old. There is a good chance I may wet myself with excitement." Caroline exclaimed before dashing past him and after Emma with Klaus not too far behind chuckling.

Emma led them to a room which appeared to be the office of the dolphin trainers with rotas, whiteboards and toys stacked neatly on desks and tables.

"Okay, so you're going to be painting with Cosmo today. He's one of the five dolphins we have at the Mirage that are trained for our painting with the dolphins programme. The programme itself is very new and was created by the team of dolphin trainers we have here with our resident veterinarian. Any new learning activity is very physically and mentally stimulating to the dolphins and our biggest priority is the care that we give them. All of the tools used are dolphin friendly and safe as well as safe to be used by people. We use water based acrylic paints as these have been given the okay by our vet and are safe for the dolphins to use."

Klaus was watching Caroline who was listening intently to Emma instructing them very carefully on how to paint with the dolphins safely. He felt a surge of pride when Caroline briefly glanced at him and smiled brightly, eyes shining. He was glad that he had come up with a completely original idea for their date, knowing that a small town girl like her couldn't have experienced anything like this before. She had openly admitted it the night of his mother's ball that she had never been anywhere. Now he, Niklaus Mikaelson, was showing her what the world had to offer and it made his chest puff out with pride. Admittedly, it wasn't the first thing that sprang to mind as it was clearly aimed at tourists but he knew Caroline would enjoy it after confiding in him her dream of being a marine biologist. Klaus was also curious as to how the dolphins created art. He loved to draw and paint and was particularly intrigued by different forms of expression and so was interested in discovering the art these mammals could make.

The two vampires were led to a large and spacious pool where dolphins were frolicking happily before one darted over quickly to where they stood at the edge of the pool.

"Klaus, Caroline this is Cosmo who will be your artist for the day. Would you like to say hello?"

Caroline stepped forward eagerly bending down to stroke Cosmo who was lazily floating on his back, enjoying the touch of her soft hands. Klaus bent down beside her and tentatively put his hand against Cosmo's belly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's a dolphin, Klaus. Don't be so shy and pet him."

Klaus gently stroked up and down Cosmo's side and chuckled lightly as the dolphin seemed be enjoying his attentions.

"Cosmo actually has a secret tickle spot if you want to just tickle him between his flippers." Emma stated proudly, instructing Cosmo to change positions. Caroline gently tickled the spot she had indicated and burst into peals of laughter as Cosmo flapped his flippers and shook all over. Klaus thought he had never heard anything so beautiful and the noise warmed his heart.

"Okay, so now you've got to know Cosmo a little bit you can get started on the painting. But first, you need to give him a little kiss to make him happy." Emma winked at them as Caroline practically vibrated with excitement and Klaus looked a little uncomfortable. He watched as Caroline placed a kiss on Cosmo's bottlenose and Emma took a picture of the two of them. He slightly envied the dolphin for feeling Caroline's lips against his skin before shaking himself back to reality, realising he was jealous of a dolphin.

"Your turn, Klaus." Caroline called a gleam in her eyes.

Oh, this was humiliating, he thought to himself. He was going to have to kiss a dolphin in front of Caroline and have it immortalised in a photograph. He was a hybrid he shouldn't be making nice with sea creatures.

Nevertheless, Klaus bent down cautiously to press his lips onto Cosmo only for Cosmo to disappear and suddenly re-appear squirting water in his face. Klaus was stunned and dripping wet.

"Oh, Cosmo is a little bit playful as I'm sure you have noticed." Emma giggled and, to Klaus's utter dismay, took a photo of him in his dishevelled state.

Caroline was laughing so hard at the Original being outsmarted by a dolphin that she had taken on that silent laughter that hurts your stomach so much and yet you cannot stop. She was left clutching her stomach with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other.

"It's not funny." Klaus grumbled, slightly embarrassed and more than ready to tear a few hearts out.

"Oh, Klaus." Caroline sighed, almost affectionately and suddenly Klaus didn't mind the dolphin's antics quite so much anymore.

"Okay, so now it's time for the painting. All you need to do is place the paintbrush in Cosmo's mouth. As you can see it's been encased in a resin which is easy for Cosmo to use and not accidentally swallow. So Caroline, if you could put it in his mouth."

Caroline did as she was asked and placed the oval object with a paintbrush sticking out of the end in Cosmo's mouth. Cosmo began nodding his head up and down eagerly awaiting the canvas.

"Okay, and now the two of you hold the canvas in front and slightly above his head. The first colour we are using is blue. And the rest is up to Cosmo."

Caroline and Klaus held the canvas between them, sharing a heated glance as their hands brushed against one another before returning their attentions to the dolphin in front of them. Cosmo suddenly leaned forward nodding his head up and down and side to side stroking the paintbrush quickly across the canvas, leaving streaks of blue paint in its path. Emma quickly snapped a picture of the smiling vampires and Cosmo hard at work before swapping the blue paintbrush for a red one.

They continued in this way for ten minutes until the canvas was a myriad of blue, red and purple. Emma quickly packed up the equipment and fed Cosmo before he swam away; leaving Klaus and Caroline examining the artwork that they had help to co-create with Cosmo while she got their photos developed.

"Do you think Cosmo is more talented than yourself, Mr Mikaelson?" Caroline teased, admiring the canvas.

"Not at all love, but he is very talented, Miss Forbes." Klaus shot back causing Caroline to giggle.

Emma returned with a bag with their photos and thanked them for playing with Cosmo before turning away and greeting the next guests.

Caroline quickly grabbed Klaus's photo form his hand and sped away so that she could take a peek at it. She burst into laughter all over again taking in his shocked and confused face dripping with water and with a smiling Cosmo.

"That was a bit sneaky, love." Klaus said catching up to her.

"I'll let you see mine then." Caroline said, pulling out her photo displaying a happy Caroline placing a kiss on Cosmo.

"Beautiful." Klaus murmured softly causing Caroline to blush.

Turning to him, she said "Seriously, Klaus, that's the best date I've ever been on. It was fun and interesting and I've always wanted to do something like that. Thank you so much. I'm almost glad I lost the bet now." Caroline grinned at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart. But the date doesn't have to be over if you don't want it to." Klaus said quietly, hoping that she would want to spend more time with him.

He was in luck.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked brightly.

Klaus smiled before leading her gently away.

**xoxoxo **

Rebekah was awoken to a slight breeze on her face.

That's funny, she thought, I thought we closed all the windows last night.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Kol inches away from her and grinning away as he blew his breath across her face.

She screamed loudly, startling Stefan awake and causing him to fall out of the bed that they were sharing.

"Kol! What the bloody hell are you going here? How did you even get in?" Rebekah demanded, kicking him away from her bed and darting across the room to cover herself up with her robe.

"Well, sister, Bonnie tells me that you are planning a girls' night out tonight."

"Yes, and what of it?" Rebekah was scowling as she took in the time. She was on holiday and it was only just past 10am. She liked to have long lie ins when she was on holiday, especially if it meant she got to spend more time in bed with Stefan.

"Well, I've come to ask your little boy toy for help in convincing Nik and the other one for a lads' night."

"And which part of this plan involves you waking me up by breathing on me and nearly giving me a heart attack, Kol?" She asked irritably as Stefan collapsed back into the bed.

"Oh, that has nothing to do with it; I just thought it would be entertaining to scare you a little."

"Fine, whatever, Kol. Stefan, deal with him, would you? I'm going to shower. I have things to prepare for the girls' night tonight." Rebekah said, stalking off into the bathroom. A few moments later Kol and Stefan heard the running of water and Kol knew that he would not be overheard.

"Stefan, my good man, we need to have some fun tonight. Last night was entertaining and everything but we are vampires in Las Vegas. We need to loosen up a little and have some fun. Without girlfriends or sisters." Kol gestured wildly to the bathroom that Rebekah now occupied.

Stefan rubbed his face tiredly, knowing he would regret it if he agreed. Unfortunately, Stefan also knew from many of Rebekah's rants that Kol would not give up easily if at all and eventually he would find himself agreeing to whatever the Original vampire wanted him to do or say. Sighing, he turned to the man, resigning himself to his fate.

"What were you thinking of doing?"

Kol reclined casually on the bed next to him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"A few drinks here, a few drinks in some bars, maybe some strip clubs..."Kol trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"A strip club? Really, Kol?" Stefan asked exasperated. He was sure Rebekah would stake him if she found out he went to a strip club.

"Yes, a strip club, perhaps many strip clubs!" Kol said indignantly.

"We are hot-blooded males, Stefan, away from our chaperones for the night. I care about Bonnie deeply but every man needs his freedom once in a while, to have some fun. We wouldn't be doing anything wrong or illegal." Kol pouted, attempting to persuade Stefan to his way of thinking.

And Stefan found his resolve crumbling.

"Fine, I'll tell Damon about it later on and you can convince Klaus. Might be best just to say that we are going to have a few drinks together as the girls' are out for the night."

"I like your thinking Salvatore. Meet me in the lobby at 9pm and make sure you're looking your most dapper and handsome." Kol whispered dramatically before exiting in a hurry.

"Oh, what have I done?" Stefan moaned.

**xoxoxo **

"It's so calm in here, don't you think?" Caroline asked.

She and Klaus were slowly wandering about the aquarium that was housed in the hotel, talking and laughing among themselves. Caroline found the bright colours of the fish and coral and the lazy swimming patterns of the animals soothing.

"It is. It's almost tranquil actually." Klaus replied.

The soft blue light that seemed to radiate from the fish tanks illuminated their faces as they stared at one another. Caroline blushed lightly and turned away to watch some angelfish swim idly by.

"So it's your turn for a question, love." Klaus said.

They had spent most of their time in the aquarium getting to know one another by asking various questions. So far Klaus knew that Caroline's favourite colour was yellow, her favourite school subject was English because she loved reading but hated maths and her most embarrassing moment was when she had won a prize at school for perfect attendance in her freshman year and fell over flat on her face when collecting the prize in front of her entire class. Elena and Bonnie had never let her live it down.

Caroline knew that Klaus was closest with Rebekah out of all of his siblings, he preferred wine to beer and that his fondest memory was one from his human days where he had laid under the stars with his little brother Henrik thinking of names for the constellations. In fact, he had also told her that he had been influential in naming Orion for it was a name that he and Henrik and come up with together to name that constellation.

Caroline deliberated a moment before voicing her question.

"Okay, what are your top ten favourite cities throughout the entire world?"

"Well, New Orleans is of course one for the reasons that I told you before. I am also very fond of London and New York for the busy lifestyle and constant action. Paris is also lovely if you want pure decadence. Sydney is also beautiful and I am quite fond of Chicago although I haven't been there since the twenties. Barcelona and Rome have good architecture and are rich in art and culture. Dubai and Vienna are also wonderful places to go."

Caroline nodded. "You have a lot of American cities on that list. Is it your favourite country?"

"I wouldn't say I have a favourite country. Every country and city around the world has something special to offer. I just like what each of those cities has to offer in particular but I could go on for hours about that. I believe it's my turn now, love." He smirked at her and her lips turned up at the corners.

"Go ahead." She said, confidence oozing from her posture.

He thought hard for a question to ask her. He wanted to know everything about her so it was hard to narrow it down. Finally, he had one.

"If it were possible, would you become human again?" For some reason, Klaus was very curious about her answer. It was almost as if her choosing to remain a vampire would be as if she were choosing him.

Caroline tilted her head in thought.

"Interesting question," she remarked as they walked, "I haven't really given it much thought since I turned. I guess when it happened I just kind of accepted it and tried to move on. But no, I don't think I would want to be human again. I prefer who I am now to the girl I once was. I used to be insecure, mean and selfish. Now, I'm still insecure but I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I'm strong, I feel confident and I'll always be young. Who doesn't want that?"

Klaus smiled, triumphant that she wanted to remain a vampire. Suddenly both of their phones vibrated, indicating text messages.

"Ah," Caroline said, "It's Rebekah telling me about girls' night. I completely forgot!"

"Yeah, apparently I've summoned to a 'lads' night' by Kol." Klaus said.

Caroline giggled.

"What's so funny, love?" Klaus asked.

"I just got this image of you on a lads' night out, covered in glitter from the strippers." She said before bursting into more laughter.

Klaus smiled wryly.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this date short then, love. Kol is recommending I rest up before tonight's activities."

"Yeah, Rebekah is telling me to do the same because I clearly need 'some beauty sleep' apparently." Caroline rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You could go forever without sleep and I would still think you are beautiful." Klaus said earnestly.

Caroline glanced away embarrassed but pleased before grabbing his hand and yanking him back towards the hotel lobby. They ascended in the lift in silence before reaching her hotel room. Opening the door, Caroline turned to look back at him with a soft and happy smile gracing her features.

"Thank you for today, Klaus. It's been wonderful." She said sincerely, leaning ever so slightly closer to him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"It was my pleasure." Klaus said gazing intently at her. They drifted closer and closer together before they were only mere inches apart. The tension between the two of them was incredible and Caroline couldn't help but let her eyes drift from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

Klaus cleared his throat suddenly before backing away from her and the spell was broken.

"I shall see you tomorrow then, love." He said before entering his own room and closing the door.

Caroline stood still for a moment before closing the door to her room and slumping onto the bed, confused and disappointed.

Why hadn't Klaus kissed her?

**xoxoxo **

Klaus cursed himself as he walked through lobby on the way to meeting his brother and the others. He should have kissed Caroline earlier and he knew it. They were so close to kissing and he had blown it by running away from her. He had waited so long to kiss Caroline Forbes and he had missed out because he was scared. And scared of what? His feelings for this girl? Scared that he wouldn't be enough for her and she would never love him? Scared that she would change him into a man lesser than he was now, a man who didn't have the power to make people afraid? In truth, it was all of these things that scared him. He was terrified of the way she made him feel and he had felt more with her in one year than he ever had in the entirety of his existence. How could this young girl have such power over him and cause him to question everything about himself? Klaus regretted not kissing her. He should not be afraid of kissing a girl! And he had seen the confusion and rejection in her eyes as he had turned to leave. He doubted he would ever be able to kiss her now.

No, that would not be the case. He would earn Caroline's kiss once more.

He found Kol in one of the many bars the Mirage provided already well on his way to being plastered. Apparently his little brother had been drinking well before the 9pm meeting time.

"Nik!" Kol slurred, patting the seat beside him. Both brothers were dressed smartly in black suits with black ties.

"Brother, do you not think you should slow down on the drinking?" Klaus questioned eyeing the many empty glasses and bottles littered around them.

"Alcohol makes the pain go away, brother. You taught me that." Kol said looking most forlorn.

"And why are you in pain?"

"Because of the witch, of course. Isn't it always because of a woman?" Kol lamented gesturing towards the ceiling with his drink, indicating that Bonnie was still in their room a few floors up. The contents of the glass were spilling everywhere.

Klaus, who recognised that drunken Kol was only a breath away from becoming philosophical and even more annoying, realised that something had to be done about the Original vampire's condition. He scanned the bar and clocked a young waitress just about to take her break and so pulled Kol up roughly to follow her.

A few minutes later, Kol returned looking refreshed and sober with Klaus by his side looking sated. The waitress walked past them in a slight daze tying her scarf more securely around her neck. Noticing that the Salvatore brothers still hadn't graced them with their presence, Klaus decided to question Kol about the young Bennett witch.

"Why is the Bennett witch upset with you?"

Kol hung his head looking ashamed of himself, clutching his bottle of water closer to his chest. For the time being, the Mikaelson brothers had decided that it was more appropriate for him to drink water until he had somewhat recovered from his earlier drinking stint.

"Bonnie overheard me talking to Damon about our plans for tonight. I mentioned that we would be going to some strip clubs and I may have said that we men need our freedom. She took that to mean that I no longer wanted to court her and she broke up with me." Kol finished sadly.

Klaus clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Have no fear, brother. I am sure she will come around when she realises that even though you are a complete arse, you do care for her very much."

"Do you think so?" Kol asked, hope filling his eyes as the Salvatore's' finally made their way towards them, looking incredibly attractive in their dark suits.

"She'll come around. The one thing I know about those girls' from Mystic Falls is that they are very forgiving people. So don't fret, Mikaelson, you have nothing to worry about." Damon said encouragingly whilst ordering a round of drinks. Stefan nodded his agreement with Damon's comment and Kol visibly relaxed.

Klaus couldn't help but feel a shred of hope when he heard Damon. Perhaps Caroline could forgive him for being an idiot after all.

**xoxoxo **

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror of Rebekah's bathroom. Rebekah had invited her to her room to get ready together a few hours ago. Caroline, who had had no further interaction with Klaus, had gathered her sexiest dress and heels along with her make-up and curling tongs and stomped over to Rebekah's room with a black fury in her heart. She had cheered up slightly when Rebekah produced several bottles of champagne and spirits and the girls had quickly fallen into relaxed gossip about clothes, TV and boys. Caroline had avoided the topic of Klaus altogether but had listened to Rebekah gush on and on about Stefan which she happily encouraged as he was her best friend. Now she stood in front of the mirror giving herself a mental pep talk.

Listen up, Forbes. Tonight you are going to forget about that stupid Original Hybrid and have a good time with the girls'. You're going to drink a lot and dance a lot and have a great night, Caroline thought to herself. She even pointed and frowned at her reflection so as to emphasise her point before giving her body a onceover.

Caroline knew she looked good. She was dressed in a short, blood-red dress that barely came past her backside. It was strapless and clung to her like a second skin leaving lots of her real skin exposed and accessible. She had smoky eye make-up, emphasising the size of her eyes which looked like the colour of the sky after a storm and crimson lips. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back in wild abandon. In a word, she was show-stopping and she knew it. Tonight was her night and _he_ wouldn't ruin it for her.

She exited the bathroom to find Rebekah and the others lounging on the King-sized bed, chatting and giggling away.

Bonnie had been upset when she had arrived but hadn't elaborated on what had bothered her although she had uttered Kol's name to Rebekah and Rebekah had nodded in understanding and squeezed her arm in sympathy. She was wearing a cream coloured dress that stood out against her mocha skin. It was made of a billowing fabric and coupled with the golden leaf headband around her forehead and golden cuffs around her wrists, Bonnie looked like a Greek goddess. Her hair was loose and fell about her face. She had a little eyeliner on that made the emerald of her eyes sparkle.

Elena was dressed in a short prom-style dress in a deep purple, the skirt flaring out at the waist and stopping just before the knee. Her legs seemed to go on forever ending in a pair of sparkly silver heels that glittered whenever she moved. Her hair was curled slightly and pulled to the side, tumbling gently over her left shoulder and secured with a beautiful silver hair grip. Her make-up was dramatic and cat-like with her eyeliner extending quite far out from her eyes and her lashes full and luscious. In fact, Caroline thought she looked like Katherine but with kinder eyes and a softer, smiling mouth.

Rebekah wore an emerald green strapless peplum dress that ended just above the knee. Her cheeks were bright and her eyes sparkled partly from blusher and partly from the champagne. She wore a pair of nude sky-scraper heels that made her stand tall and elegant whenever she moved. Her lashes were so long they graced her cheek bones whenever she looked downwards and highlighted the stormy blue depths of her eyes. A few sections of her hair were clipped behind her, slightly higher than the rest of her hair but all of it flowed freely down her back and shoulders.

"Shall we get going then girls?" Rebekah called clapping her hands as Caroline exited the bathroom.

All of them scrambled to gather their belongings before stalking out of the room and heading out of the hotel into the bright lights of Vegas.

The first few bars were fun and trendy and it was easy for Rebekah to compel them free drinks all night without drawing too much attention. By the time they hit the fourth bar they feeling very merry and the conversation had taken a turn to the friendships that existed between them.

"I would just like to say that I, Elena Gilbert, am very sorry for daggering you those few months ago, Rebekah." Elena said solemnly.

"I guess it's forgiven. After all, Nik left me daggered for nearly a century and I can forgive him." Rebekah shrugged raising her glass to her lips and draining her drink.

"I would like for us to try and be friends. I've never had girlfriends before so this is new territory for me but I'm willing to try." Rebekah said meeting their eyes carefully and nervously.

Surprisingly, Bonnie was the one that flung herself into the Original's arms and hugged her tightly. Although, considering it takes far less alcohol to get a human drunk it really wasn't a surprise to Elena and Caroline who knew Bonnie was the kindest one out of the three of them.

"We would love to be your friends, Rebekah. It must have been so hard for you not having a single girl to talk to growing up and then living for so long without friends. And you've actually turned out to be quite nice and generous." Bonnie mumbled into her ear, causing them all to laugh.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Maybe you should switch to water for a bit. Kol would dagger me for letting you get so drunk."

Bonnie laughed humourlessly. "Like he cares. He's going off to grope strippers tonight because I'm not enough for him."

"What?!" The others exclaimed in unison. Rebekah had known that Kol was a disgusting brute but she hadn't expected him to hurt the only good woman he had ever had in his life. Caroline and Elena were furious. How dare he hurt their best friend?

"What strip club were they heading to?" Caroline asked.

"I think it was named after a type of precious stone."

"Sapphire Las Vegas," Rebekah commented and stood up, gesturing for the others to do the same, "Come on, get up. We're going to show those good for nothing men what they are missing."

She stalked out of the bar and in the direction of the club with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline following swiftly behind.

When they reached the club, Caroline was not immediately repulsed which surprised her. The strippers were dancing on poles and quite provocatively she had to admit but they seemed to enjoy themselves and in a way the dancing was incredibly graceful. She envied them for looking so graceful and talented by the looks of the moves they were making and for having the confidence to go up there and dance like no one was watching.

Rebekah compelled one of the girl's that worked there to take them to a back room and teach them the moves that were being displayed in the main area. Soon enough, all four of them were twisting their bodies around the pole in seemingly impossible ways looking beautiful and not at all slutty. Although Bonnie took slightly longer to catch on as she didn't have the innate vampire ability to be good at almost anything physical, she was also good at performing the moves the girl had taught them.

Soon enough, the girls had released the stripper to return to work and were at the bar pounding shots like there was no tomorrow. Caroline and Rebekah were involved in a friendly competition about who was the best dancer and soon enough all four of them were on stages, lapping up the attention bestowed upon them from the patrons of the establishment who loved to see a pretty face dancing on a pole.

"I told you I was better than you, Caroline!" Rebekah exclaimed slightly breathless after performing an Allegra, archer and Daphne.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Caroline shouted, downing a shot and clambering up to the stage Rebekah had just vacated.

She performed a corkscrew, Daphne, Eros and flying ballerina before tossing her hair out of her face and whispering "Pilates, bitch." Winking at Rebekah and giggling watching the other blonde girl collapse into giggles and toast her. Elena and Bonnie were cheering her on and so she decided to continue with her little show, enjoying the attention she was getting from the men gathered around her.

Caroline decided to showcase the spins she had learnt next, managing a fairy and fireman before catching a glimpse of stormy blue eyes burning into her from across the room.

_Klaus._

**xoxoxo**

The men had finally made it to the strip club they had intended to spend the night in. Klaus wasn't really up for watching half-naked women prance around a stage but he was trying to give moral support to his brother who was still a little worse for wear from earlier and suffering the silent treatment from his girlfriend.

He quickly compelled some drinks from the bartender and brought them to the table that the others had settled at. Stefan looked extremely awkward as women walked around touching and groping his arms. Damon looked perfectly at ease his eyes sliding around the room looking for something to entertain him and Kol looked slightly happier than he had before but that could be because whenever Kol saw half-naked women he had the same reaction that a seventeen-year old boy would, nervous excitement.

As Klaus was crossing the room he thought he caught a sniff of Caroline's tantalising vanilla smell but shook it off knowing that she would never dare enter a strip club. That was until he saw his companions stiffen and narrow their eyes at something across the room.

"You have got to be kidding me." Damon muttered.

Klaus turned to see their girls dancing on the stages reserved for the pole dancers.

Kol's gaze hardened as he caught his witch twirling around and around the pole in some kind of spin, laughing freely. He saw the _boys _gathered around her, ogling her gorgeous figure and looking like a goddess.

"No." He growled and stomped over to the stage grabbing Bonnie's hand and abruptly disappearing with her, her indignant shouts still piercing the air.

That's when Klaus saw her. His Caroline.

He was absolutely furious watching her from across the bar as she spun and laughed delightedly with all those men surrounding her and undressing her with their eyes. His blood rushed as he saw her execute something akin to that of a fireman sliding down a pole in that awful film Rebekah had made him watch. Something Chuck and Barry or something. Except Caroline's version was coy and flirtatious, her eyes catching him looking from across the room. His blood pumped faster, adrenaline and pent up desire coursing through his veins.

He saw a steely resolve in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to stop at that move. So he would make her.

Striding quickly across the room, he grabbed Caroline by her arm and dragged her outside into the humid air of Nevada before he could hear any protests.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Caroline cried angrily folding her arms across her chest in a defensive stance.

"I was not prepared to sit there and let you degrade yourself, sweetheart." He managed to bite out through gritted teeth. His anger and jealousy still flowing freely throughout his body.

"Degrade myself? I was having fun, Klaus. How can having fun be degrading?" She exclaimed. Caroline was angry too. Angry at him for making her confused, angry at his rejection and now angry at him for stopping her fun.

"I saw the way those men were looking at you. Undressing you in their minds and thinking about what they could do to your body." He spat, jealousy seeping into his voice.

Caroline's posture and eyes softened as she moved towards him.

"Were you jealous of those men?" She asked softly.

He hated that she could see through him so easily and read his emotions like a book. But he couldn't help displaying his masculinity to her and his dominance. He couldn't _bear _having them look at her in a way only _he_ should be allowed to look at her.

"I will not tolerate those men looking at you in that way or thinking about you in that way. Only I should be allowed to do that." He admitted glancing away from her.

Caroline was shocked at how he perceived her as his but a big part of her liked it. It aroused her.

"Those men don't get to do this."

Klaus looked at her confused as she appeared before him, her heels bringing her almost to his height. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her get so close. Gently, Caroline placed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Klaus was shocked but reacted quickly, cupping one hand to her face to bring her lips closer to his and one hand on her waist anchoring her body to his. He deepened the kiss skilfully and relished the moan that escaped her mouth, using it to his advantage and plunging his tongue inside. They battled for dominance with each other and savoured the movement of their lips working feverishly together, kissing so deeply until they both saw stars. Eventually, Caroline had to pull away to take a breath leaning her forehead against Klaus's.

"What was that, love?" Klaus breathed his mouth still only an inch away from Caroline's. His body tingled all over from the power of their kiss, the connection that existed between them was something he had never experienced before.

"That," Caroline whispered, pecking his lips once more, "Was the kiss you should have given me this afternoon."

She pulled away from him with a sultry smirk and sauntered back into the club to rejoin her friends leaving Klaus in an unexpected daze.

* * *

**As a side note, the paint with dolphins programme IS real and sounds great! Also, here's a link to the website where I got all the moves from so you can get an indication of what the girls looked like. I must stress, it isn't really pole dancing but pole fitness which I think is a kind of sport and very impressive :) /moves/**


End file.
